Stolen
by Cammy3131
Summary: "Wouldn't it be awesome is there was a story when Akako gets Shinichi/Conan's, Heiji's, Hakuba's, and Kaito's hearts and they're her slaves? And then there would be a story about rescuing them?" -Chelseaj500 ... Be careful what you wish for!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Chelsea!

And also a happy birthday shout out to Pyre! (a.k.a IU/IdentityUnknown/Jean/...well, you get the point)

I'd write a fan fiction for Pyre too, but this one was already time consuming enough

I had to cram a lot of time into this story, so I hope you like it. ^_^

For everyone else opening this story… prepare to get the story of a lifetime!

Anyway-Shall we begin… This story of infinite tricks, scandals, betrayal, and lust?

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p><em>How did I get myself stuck in this kind of situation THIS time? <em>Shinichi thought hiding behind the tall trunk of an old oak. He looked over at Heiji who was panting as quietly as possible. He was gripping his arm from where the glass had cut him.

Shinichi felt so guilty about bringing him along on this possible case lead. Now they were up against something they never thought they'd have chasing after them.

He slowed his thoughts in order to listen for her, everything was so still almost making it seem safe for them to walk out from their hiding places, but they knew better. She was probably waiting for them if they made one wrong move.

Shinichi looked up at Hattori; they seemed to have their own conversation through each other's eyes. It ended with a plan of "Escape no matter what!" The nodded in agreement and on their count they took off through the thick forest of trees while dodging explosions.

More intense laughing echoed from the darkness. Then Hattori fell during a blast and Shinichi stopped immediately turning around and running back as fast as he could in Conan's body. "Hattori!"He called falling to his knees next o him, trying to help him up.

"What are you doing? GET AWAY, KUDO! BEFORE SHE-" Hattori's face paralyzed in time and his almost dead looking expression hit the ground again. Shinichi looked up and through his glasses he saw her casually pacing herself to the two detectives.

Shinichi couldn't move, he was paralyzed only to stare at her as she came closer. Shinichi knew there was no escape now and as she stood in front of him smiling sinisterly she reached out her forefingers and lightly tapped his forehead. And he fell to the ground with his mind clouded into darkness.

"Gotcha," Was all she purred as Shinichi's mind went pitch black.

* * *

><p>2 Days earlier…<p>

"So Hakase, Where's Haibara?" Shinichi asked, while on his tippy-toes closing the front door from which he came. He'd told Ran he'd be staying at the professors this weekend, but it was actually so that he could work with the professor on a new invention.

"Oh, Shinichi," Dr. Agasa turned around from his computer, "Ai-kun is working in the basement like usual."

"Geez," Shinichi sighed and walked over to the professor.

"What is it Shinichi?" The professor asked, looking down at him.

"Haibara told me she's been feeling a weird premonition lately." He seemed to be full in thought, gazing off into the distance of the house.

"She wouldn't happen to mean the organization?" The professor whispered.

"It's likely," Shinichi stated, "but she won't talk to me about it because she even said she's unsure herself." Shinichi and the professor stared at each other for a moment, but then Shinichi quickly looked up at the computer trying to think of something else for a moment.

"Who are you writing an e-mail to?" Shinichi asked.

Dr. Agasa jumped a little bit in surprise of how Shinichi knew, but when he turned back to the screen it was still on his e-mail, "Oh, well, a friend of mine has a sister who works as a governess for a rich family. And their son has gone missing. I wanted to send my condolences." The professor said finishing up the rest of the e-mail and sending it off.

"Who was it?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, that's right, you would know him. He was that young high school detective Hakuba Saguru." Shinichi's mind instantly flipped back to the time when he went with Hattori to that fake Detective show and the other time where he solved the golden mansion case, he remembered Hakuba well and thought of him as a good Detective. (A/N: Episode 479 and 219)

"Hakuba's gone missing," Shinichi stated to himself, processing more thoughts. If Hakuba was considered just as good of a Detective as Shinichi something was defiantly up.

"Also, he was coming back from England to go back to his Japanese school for a while, but after only a day he was missing. Do you think there's something more?"

"Do I think there's something more?" Shinichi repeated sarcastically, "The guy's missing and he's been compared to me. He should've been able to escape any thug and take care of them in an instant. There is defiantly something more." Shinichi pondered things over for a moment. "Hakase, was there anything else weird about the disappearance?"

"Well, another boy from the same school went missing the same day." The professor told him.

"Do you know who it was?"

Dr. Agasa thought for a moment, "It was on the news, but I can't remember his whole name." he paused once more to think about it, "It was Kuroba-something."

Shinichi pondered the name for a moment, going back through all the people he'd met. He had never heard that name, but the case still interested him, "Hakase, I'm going to investigate."

Shinichi almost walked out of the room, but the professor halted him, "Wait Shinichi, what about my new invention?" he asked.

"Right, what about it?" Shinichi asked dully, he mind obviously only interested in the case at the moment.

Dr. Agasa laughed his monotone voice off and walked over to the desk and grabbed the new invention.

"A magnified glass?" Shinichi pulled away from his thoughts for a moment to question the Professor.

"Don't doubt me so soon," The professor clicked a small button on the handle of the magnified glass and the glass lit up a red color, "This magnified glass allows you to see fingerprints and it also has a thermos color indicator to show heat." The professor smiled proudly and handed it to Shinichi.

"Thanks Hakase," Shinichi experimented with a few buttons and instantly liked it.

"You know I was initially going to put it in your glasses, but I don't think I can fit anything else in there." He laughed a bit to himself.

"It's awesome," Shinichi stuck it in his jacket and started to head off to the door again, "Well, I'm going to go look in on the case you mentioned earlier, I'm sure it will help."

"Wait, Shinichi. How are you going to do that? You're just a kid." Dr. Agasa stated.

Shinichi looked a little annoyed at this, but he just sighed and smiled, "I have people and anyway," Shinichi paused to look at the open basement door, "Try and get Haibara out of the basement." He shouted a bit louder to the empty doorway.

The Professor turned around confused, but Shinichi opened the door and headed out. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts. _Hattori Heiji, _he clicked the 'dial' button and held the phone to his ear with an idea already in mind and Hattori was a part of it.

* * *

><p>3 Days later…<p>

"Shinic-" A whisper called out from her mouth. Ran was once again waking up to her hand stretched out far to the ceiling. Shinichi wasn't there, but every now and then she would wake up like this. _Shinichi hasn't called or texted in about a week,_ Ran stated in her mind. _I must be getting worried about him again…Idiot._ She sighed and sat up in her bed and stretched.

She looked at her alarm clock and watched the sun beam in through the window. It was already 7 o'clock and she hurriedly got dressed for the day and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She needed something to take her mind off that dream.

"Let's see," She whispered to herself panning the shelves for inspiration while she tied her apron around her back. She tightened the knot, but then her arms fell back to her side as her dream undeniably came back to her mind.

_Shinichi was…_ Ran stopped herself, _don't think about it! _She shook it off for a moment, but it came back just as quickly. _Would he really…? _Ran snapped herself out of it again, by humming her favorite song. _Why are you still thinking about it? Let it go; it was a dream. _

She picked some ingredients off the shelf and slowly her thoughts on the dream dissipated. Dr. Agasa called a few days ago letting Ran know that his friend invited him to go out camping for a couple days and Conan-kun and Ai-chan wanted to go with him. She said it was alright with her, but she always seemed to feel a little bit lonelier without Conan there. Her father was probably still lying drunk on the couch and she only sighed at the thought of it.

Ran froze when she thought she heard something. Her phone was ringing; she quickly rushed back to her room and picked up the phone with a small hope in her heart. _Kazuha Toyama, _the phone read. Even though Ran and Kazuha were friends, she still couldn't get rid of the feeling of slight disappointment from not seeing _his_ name on the screen.

"Kazuha-chan? Hi what's up?" She asked holding the phone to her ear.

"Ran-chan, it's terrible!" Ran easily detected the fear in Kazuha's voice, "It's Heiji; He's missing!"

"Hattori-kun?" She exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Well, me and Heiji were eating Okonomiyaki at our favorite place when he got a call 5 days ago. He said the name 'Kudo' so I think he was talking to Kudo-kun." (A/N: Brilliant deduction, right? But you know how the girls in this series are sometimes…)

_Shinichi? Why did Shinichi call Hattori? _Ran thought, "Did Hattori say where he was going?" Ran asked, also wanting to know if Shinichi was there as well.

"He didn't say," Kazuha paused, "They seemed to be talking about a case with missing people. I don't remember the details, but he left me saying 'don't worry, I'll be back soon." Ran's throat choked up for a minute, _that sounds like the exact same thing Shinichi said to me before he left on that case._

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Ran asked.

"Besides his voice mail? No." Kazuha seemed so worried that her irritation was seeping through. Both of them were silent for a moment. "Ran-chan," She paused once more, "I have a really bad feeling about this." Kazuha stated.

Ran could only say "Yeah," She silently thought about Shinichi and where he might be now too. _Shinichi,_ his name was used over and over for questions in her mind. And it was only used for one request. _Please tell me you're okay… Shinichi._

* * *

><p>I hope you like it so far Chelsea! There's definatly MORE!<p>

and for everyone else reading-I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER ALSO! ^_^

Please R&R ... Merci ~Cammy3131_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Without any interrupting- I shall let all the readers proceed and indulge my story for Chelsea!

Again- (Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>"It's too sweet," Akako purred lifting her fingers from the chocolate tray and up to Hakuba's face. She caressed him all the way down to his torso.<p>

"What would you like, Akako-sama?" He whispered in her ear.

Akako pushed him back a little to stare at his eyes. They were glazed over like he was sleeping, but he was smiling. She knew… he wasn't looking at her.

Akako's expression quickly turned to anger and she jumped out of her throne chair and pushed Hakuba away. She walked away briskly past her other two slaves that she had recently captured and barged out of the room.

"Akako-sama?" They all called as she left the room.

_Don't say my name, _She pleaded in her mind. She closed her eyes. _Stop calling my name with those eyes! _ She could feel her pained expression setting in, but she quickly threw it away as she walked even faster down the hallway of the empty mansion.

Akako walked all the way down to her chamber room with her magic items. She stood in front of the door for a second, gathering all her strength and murdering all her pain. She put on her regular devilish smile and finally pushed open the door.

His head was hung over in the chair he sat in. he would have been laying on the floor if not for the restrains that tied him to the chair. His hands and feet were all tightly roped around the chair.

Akako slowly walked to the center of the circle that he was imprisoned in, "Are you ready to be my slave?" She asked.

"Not even a 'hey, how's it going?" He chuckled a bit, but started to cough. "Anyway, I'd rather rot in here, thanks," He answered nonchalantly.

Fury rose up in Akako's stomach, "Just become my slave, then you won't have to suffer this-OHOHOHOHOHO!" Akako laughed her fierce laugh, but he didn't respond, "KAITO!" She shouted his name to get his attention.

Kaito's head still hung low were Akako couldn't see his expression, "No," He said after the longest time.

Akako turned around, "You're a FOOLISH magician!" She started to stomp away.

"Akako," He spoke softly and she froze for a moment to listen to him, "Why are you doing this?"

"OHOHOHOHO!" Akako laughed started walking away again, "Call me when you're ready to negotiate," She stormed out still laughing and as she was about to slam the door, when she looked back she saw Kaito looking up at her with pained eyes… not for himself, but for her. Before she could even really process it she already slammed the large doors and walked faster down the corridor.

For the first time Akako could feel her heart crying for her. _Thank you heart, _She quickly burned her 'feelings' and disappeared into the darkness of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Aoko hadn't left her room since she came home from school. It was so hard for her to see their empty desks, especially…<em>his<em>. She rolled over on her bed to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes were still blurry and there were dried up tear streaks that ran down her face.

"Bakaito," She whispered to herself silently, _that's what I called you last. I may never be able to see you again… or even tell you how I feel. _

Aoko almost started crying again, but her eyes were all dried up except for one last tear that rolled down her temple. He felt like weeping again when her breath turned short, but her eyes popped open when she heard her house phone start ringing. _Oh, no, _She thought and hurriedly got up and raced to the phone, _I can't let anyone know about this! _She desperately cleared her throat and sniffed up all her tears in one big inhale.

"Hello, this is the Nakamori Residence," She quickly picked up the phone before it hung up.

"Is Inspector Nakamori there?" A gruff man's voice asked.

"I'm afraid he's at work right now. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man cleared his throat, "My name is Mouri Kogoro, I'm the famous sleeping detective." He said flaunting his name proudly.

"Oh, that new famous detective, yes I've heard of you. If I may ask, what would you like with my father?" Aoko asked not so curiously, but she had to make a note for her father who would want to know 'who' and 'why' they called.

"May I ask your connection to Nakamori-san first?" He asked Aoko.

"I'm his daughter, Nakamori Aoko," She stated.

"Well, Aoko-chan, I was about to investigate the case with the 3 missing high school boys-possibly 4-have you heard?"

"I've heard, but did you say 3? Possibly 4?" Aoko's was a little scared by what might be happening if more boys were missing.

"Yes, that's right. Another boy went missing about 5 days ago. It's believed the cases are one in the same, but that's not proven yet." Mouri stated.

"What about the 4th boy?" Aoko asked, "You said '_possibly_." Aoko seemed on edge now about the whole thing and she desperately wanted to know more clues if it might bring her to Kaito.

"I'm sorry, Aoko-chan, that's all the information I should really give out. The police are still confidential about these things and it's only a possibility."

"Alright," Aoko's voice seemed to quiver and she felt tears coming on. _I'm useless; I'll never be able to find you will I? Kaito? _She looked up to the ceiling in hopes that her tears would flood back into her eyes.

Suddenly there was 'hooting' and yelling in the background, "Mouri-san?" She asked into the phone.

"YOOOKKKOOO-CHAN!" Aoko's face was bewildered.

"Mouri-san, are you still there?" Suddenly another voice intervened in the background.

"Geez, Dad! Are you still on the phone with a client? Have a little curtsey!" A girl's voice came shouting from the somewhere on the other side of the phone.

"BUT YOKO-CHAN IS ON! Here-" There was some rustling in the phone, "finish up the call for me." His voice seemed further away.

"But-" The girl tried to protest.

"THANKS RAN!" Shouting came again and more cheering for Yoko-chan. _Wow, what a great detective, _Aoko thought sarcastically andSweat dropped down her face. She was a little irritated, that the detective wasn't taking this kidnapping thing seriously enough when she was so torn up over it.

"Hello?" The girl's voice came from the phone.

"Yes," Aoko answered back.

"I am SO sorry about my father, he's a bit of a handful. I'm Mouri Ran his daughter."_I can relate, _Aoko sighed.

"It's no problem, really. I'm Nakamori Aoko." Aoko wanted use her mop full out on the detective, but decided it really wouldn't make her feel any better.

"So, are you a client?" Ran asked.

"Well, no. My father is Inspector Nakamori of the police force-"

"What? REALLY?" Ran exclaimed through the phone, interrupting Aoko, "So, your dad is out to capture Kaitou Kid! I've actually met your father on a few of Kid's Heists before." Ran stated.

"Oh, really? Wait," There was silence on both ends of the phone line for a moment, "You're not a fan of Kaitou Kid, are you?" Aoko pressed heavily and hoped Ran could feel her vengeful spirit through the phone.

"Absolutely not!" Ran yelled, "That guy-Kaitou Kid… He's such a playboy!"She exclaimed, fury obviously detectable in her voice.

"OH!" Aoko felt a sense of tears of joy to fall down her cheeks, "It's like you're my long lost sister!" She said happily, "but, you seem to have personal experience, what do you mean he's a playboy?"

"Long story," Ran sighed, "Anyway, I heard my dad talking to you about the missing high schoolers case," Ran stated.

"That's right; I had a friend- actually two friends involved." Aoko's heart started to feel hollow again. Like there was a dead weight anchored to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Aoko-chan," Aoko could almost see the pained expression on Ran's face. Even thought she had never met her, Ran's voice almost choked.

"Mouri-san-"

"You can call me Ran," Aoko could hear sniffling, but she could also feel a presence of her smile.

"Ran-chan, you wouldn't happen to know anything else about this case, would you?"

There was silence for a moment, "Aoko-chan, I'd like to meet you someplace," Ran said, "Would that be alright with you?"

Aoko thought it over and didn't see any harm, "Alright, but why?"

Ran was silent for another moment, "I believe there's something more to this case, I think I also have someone involved and I want to do everything within my power to try and help." Ran's voice lifted the weight off of Aoko's heart with courage and hope.

So much persuasion in just a few words, "I'm in," Aoko's own heart filled with determination. She would rescue Kaito and when she did she'd say, '_Bakaito, don't even think about dodging my mop of DOOM!' _

* * *

><p>Review and continue to the next Chapter! XD<p>

HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hope this chapter doesn't IMPLODE on your mind ;D

OHOHOHOHO! ...anyway, we'll see...

* * *

><p>"Shinichi," Akako's voice called out fiercely.<p>

"Yes Akako-sama," Shinichi stepped forward glossy-eyed. He still had the medallion around his neck for the spell to make him older. _What a curious case you are? Shrunk by drugs, a small detective… Kaito's look alike, _Akako thought.

"Come here," She gestured her head back for him to come and he obediently walked forward and kneeled before her, bending his head down in respect.

Akako laid her hand atop his head and ruffled his hair until it was messy like Kaito's, "I like your hair messier, leave it that way." Akako demanded.

"Yes, Akako-sama," Shinichi agreed looking up with empty, soulless eyes.

Akako ignored it and saw Kaito's appearance so close to this one guy. "Why do you look so much like him?" Akako asked.

"Who, Akako-sama?" He asked.

"No one, OHOHOHOHO!" Akako replied after she realized she spoke out loud.

There was a knock on the door and Akako called, "What is it?" knowing it could only be her henchman, "Akako-sama," The voice called through the door, "You have a visitor,"

_Visitor? _Akako panicked _what would anyone think if they saw me with the missing boys? It must be another magician. _Akako came to that conclusion and asked, "Who is it?"

The doors suddenly exploded open and high heel boots clattered into the room. Akako stood up, ready to defend whoever dared threaten her, but as the dust started to clear Akako could feel the immense, utterly, sinister aura that seeped through her skin. Akako didn't show any emotion though as her slaves backed up to Akako's throne chair and stood next to her.

"What the hell do you want… Kimiko?" She whispered, gritting her teeth.

"HI!" Her voice called out of the dust and suddenly in one sudden motion there was nothing keeping the room from not being able to see clearly, "I missed you so much I decided to pay a little visit," She chuckled and she lips curled around her teeth into a wide grin.

"You don't miss me and we both know it, now get out of my house before I throw you out myself." Akako threatened.

"Ohh," Kimiko pursed her lips sarcastically, "You'll make me?" With on swish of her wrist Akako was thrown back into her chair, "There's a laugh!" She yelled and walked up to the throne a bit. She waved her wrist again and all three of Akako's servants fell to the ground. Akako struggled as she was magically held down into the chair, but the magic was too strong-even for her.

"K-" Akako tried to speak, but Kimiko was already at her throat choking her.

"You're so weak!" She hissed into her ear, "You're such a disappointment to our family name too!" Kimiko sneered at Akako's resistance as she grabbed her hands to try and push her away. "What? No comeback? You use to be SO much better than this! Now you're just Pathetic," Kimiko turned around to Akako's fallen slaves, "I guess I'll just have to show you how the real witches work their magic… Onee-sama."

* * *

><p>Kaito was so weak again, his stomach growled and he let out a sigh. <em>Ahouko, <em>He thought. _She's probably worried sick about me. What has it been-a week? Maybe more… _

Kaito stared at the incantations on the floor. He knew by now that it paralyzed the use of most of his body and all he could do was hope to convince Akako to stop whatever she wanted to do with 'slaves' and what not. Kaito thought for sure he had basically convinced her to stop fooling around with people's hearts last time.

Suddenly the whole building shook a little, "What the hell?" Kaito exclaimed lifting his head and looking around. There wasn't much to see in his enclosed room where nothing was happing. Kaito tried to move his fingers again, but no such luck. Kaito sighed heavier and leaned back in his chair. "Damnit Akako! Just let me out already!" Kaitou shouted to the doors.

There was silence, "Alright," Kaito exhaled, "Onto 'Plan Q' then," He thought about what to do, but he was running out of ideas. _Damn, Kaitou Kid should always have a back-up plan for everything and yet I'm still useless even to myself. _

Kaito suddenly heard footsteps and he was ready to put on his best pouting face to make Akako let him go, but the doors to his jail cell lightly opened and a girl stepped in.

"Akako?" He asked, knowing that something was off. This girl looked almost identical to Akako, but her hair was a dark black and her clothes were way off from Akako's.

In the blink of an eye, she stood right over Kaito's side and bent down to whisper in his ear ever so slowly. She grabbed his head and wrapped her fingers through his hair whipping him back, "Sorry, Akako can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the 'beep." Kaito tried to turn to face her, but in an instant pain shot through his neck and his eyes closed to his dark unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, this for sure was the restaurant, <em>Aoko thought a she looked back down at her paper with instructions and then back up to the restaurant sigh. Ran had told Aoko that she was only invited herself and another girl along to talk about the disappearances.

Aoko walked into the quiet coffee shop and immediately spotted the only table with two girls her age. Aoko was a bit nervous, but she started to head over despite her. _You have to do everything in your power to help find Kaito, _She told herself.

"Mouri-san?" Aoko asked and the two girls looked up at her.

"Aoko-chan," Ran's eyes scanned over Aoko's face, "You do resemble your father." She stated smiling. Ran scooted back into her booth and patted the seat, gesturing Aoko to sit, "Oh, and you don't have to call me Mouri-san, just call me Ran-chan."

"Whoa," The girl across from Ran and Aoko said, "You two look scary-similar!" She smiled and Aoko looked over at Ran as she did the same. The stared at each other for a moment and defiantly noticed the resemblance.

"Maybe we could be long lost sisters," Ran and Aoko laughed when Ran suddenly remembered something.

"So, Aoko-chan, this is Kazuha-chan," Ran gestured to Kazuha and her ponytail bounced as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Kazuha said.

"Likewise," Aoko smiled back politely, but then she turned to Ran will a serious expression, "So Ran-chan, what is it that you wanted to discuss about this case."

Ran's eyes gazed down at her lap for a moment, but she lifted her head back up with determination, "When Kazuha called me about Heiji disappearing-that's her childhood friend," Ran added to save Aoko the thinking, "-Well, the next day I got a call about something happening in a nearby park. The woods are thick, but it seems the woman that called was concerned about 2 boys that came to her door for information on the disappearances and then went into the park during nighttime."

"Could that be Heiji?" Kazuha asked desperately.

"I did ask what they looked like and she said there was a small boy with glasses and a tall dark skinned boy with an odd accent."

"Definatly Heiji," Kazuha said with no doubt in her mind.

"But I was wondering why Conan was there," Ran muttered to herself.

"Well, Heiji and Conan do get along, but-" Kazuha paused for a moment realized something and looked up to Ran, "Oh, Ran-chan… Were you thinking it was Shinichi?"

The Hope in Ran's eyes seemed to sink a little lower as Aoko saw she was trying to avoid the subject. "In any case," She started, like Kazuha had not mentioned anything, "I told the police about this tip, but they won't take me seriously because the woman that called has had a problem with schizophrenia. So, I want to start our own investigation with this possible lead." Ran said smiling with determination looking at Kazuha and Aoko.

"Well I'm in," Kazuha straightened her back and grinned at Ran, "If it's to save Heiji, I'd do anything!"

"Me too," Aoko smiled, "I want to do anything I can to rescue Kaito." Ran smiled at both Kazuha and Aoko with gratitude and sincerity.

"It's a little weird how the situation is turned around like this," Kazuha laughed.

"How so?" Aoko asked

"Well, we are searching for Hattori Heiji, the great detective of the west and Hakuba Saguru, the "supposed" great detective of the east." Ran explained also smiling.

"Hakuba-kun is the great detective of the east?" Aoko questioned surprised.

"Well, Kudo Shinichi is the real great detective of the east, but since Kudo-kun is always gone Hakuba took his place, even though he's mostly out of the country." Kazuha explained further and Aoko could see the obvious reaction out of Ran from the 'Kudo' guy.

"Oh, I see." Aoko giggled, "So the great detectives now have to be rescued."

The girls laughed again and when they finally settled themselves down, Ran stared at Aoko. "Aoko-chan," Ran said her name like she had something very important to say, but when Aoko turned to Ran she was smiling and staring directly at her eyes, "Do you like Kaito?"

Aoko faced flushed red, "N-no way! Who would like Bakaito?" She exclaimed and Ran's eyes narrowed like she knew the whole truth behind her words, "Besides that, do you like Shinichi?" She pressed on smiling evilly.

"W-what? How did you-?" Kazuha laughed a bit and Ran and Aoko stared down into their laps with red faces.

"For sure now," Kazuha smiled, "You two are definatly twins!"

Aoko cleared her throat, "Well, moving on," She looked back over to Ran, "So, where do you want to start investigating 'Great Detective' Ran?" She asked.

"The Park," She stated.

* * *

><p>Want to know what happens next?<p>

Ohhh-well, then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter

Hope everyone is enjoying so far! (Especially Chelsea ^_^)

Review ~Cammy3131


	4. Chapter 4

I finally found time to write with the internet out (WHAT A COINCIDENCE, NE?) _

I procrastinate SOOOO much it's crazy… and that's why it takes so long for me to write -_-

Well-to Chelsea-Sorry about that and here's more of your birthday present ^_^

Well, anyway I won't keep you readin' boring stuff like this so Enjoy~!

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p><em>Ow, my neck! <em> Kaito reached for his neck and massaged it. "Wait," he froze completely then looked down at his body. He was no longer tied to a chair, but his ankle was shackled to the wall of a jail cell.

"Just when you think you're out," Kaito mumbled to himself, but started digging around for something to escape with in his pockets. Some bobby-pins, his card gun… Akako had pretty much confiscated every one of his gadgets that he could escape with when she kidnapped him, which made Kaito feel very violated, considering what he had 'up his sleeves.'

Footsteps started echoing down the hallway. _Shit, _Kaito thought. He dropped back to his position before and laid back down on the ground, pretending to be asleep.

The footsteps stopped at his cell, "So you're awake," it was the same Akako-look-alike that knocked him out. Kaito didn't make a sound though to give away that he was awake and lay still as a corpse on the cold stone floor.

"Don't play me for a fool!" She shouted loudly and Kaito suddenly opened his eyes as he felt hands grab around his throat to suffocate him. He looked over at the girl, she was only holding out one hand and clenching it towards him, but that didn't stop Kaito from slowly rising from the ground and into midair as she used a type of magic to squeeze his neck harder without even having to lay a finger on him.

Kaito hacked out saliva running down his chin, "You-" He tried to speak, but she only crushed his throat tighter, but after what seemed forever to Kaito, she dropped him back down on the floor. His vision started to readjust itself and he coughed out nothing except air as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Oh good," She smiled a very creepy innocent grin, "You're awake."

"Bitch," Kaito choked out while holding his neck and glaring at her.

"Aw, you're too sweet," She chimed playing along. She knelt down by the bars of the cell and cocked her head as she looked menacingly at Kaito, "but I can be worse than that if you want me to."

Kaito felt she was completely serious, but held a poker face, "I'd like to see you try," he mocked his own luck and her nostrils flared and her eye twitched as she stood.

"Well, don't worry, I'll make your death the worst," She looked down on him disdain, "but for now I'll have to spare you until I have the ritual prepared," Her face was covered with a sinister expression.

_Ritual? _He thought with a straight face_,_ "Who the hell are you?" Kaito asked.

"I don't need to give my name to a lowlife like you, you'll be dead anyway," She started to walk away.

"Wait-" Kaito called, "What the hell is this ritual?"

The Akako-look alike turned her head back around and glared at Kaito, "You're such a nuisance," She whispered at him and turned back walking to the cell again, "And so very weak."

Kaito held a perfect poker face until he suddenly felt hot. His insides were burning and he dropped to the ground, "What- did you do?" He muttered as his blood began to feel like lava.

"Well, just so you don't get any ideas about escaping and being the hero- I'm going to get rid of any possibilities." Kaito peeked out through one eye to see her grinning, "Good luck with going anywhere."

Kaito screamed in pain and his body burned even more. He finally lost all sense to stay conscious through the pain and he drifted into the dark pain watching her insane face smiling.

* * *

><p>(AN: No specific viewpoint here)

Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha slowly paced themselves through the forest in the back of the park. The canopy grew thicker and the sun's light faded as they went further in.

"Ran-chan, I don't have a good feeling about this," Kazuha said, "This forest seems really creepy."

"But that's exactly why we have to search here!" Aoko turned around while walking and smiled reassuringly.

Ran and Kazuha still clung to each other as Aoko lead them through the thickening trees.

"Aoko-chan, you're so brave," Ran stated with frightful eyes that bounced off every shadow.

Aoko turned around blushing at the compliment, "You think so?" A large crow jumped from its branch and flew its way past Aoko. "KYAHHHHH!" Aoko, Ran and Kazuha screamed. Aoko ran behind the two other girls and ducked low.

Kazuha and Ran looked back at her with shock after they calmed their nerves. Aoko shrugged, "Nobody's perfect?" She questioned her own statement.

The girls took a moment before moving on, but slowly started moving again.

Aoko shivered and halted, "Did you hear that?"

Goosebumps crawled up the other two girls back, "Don't do that Aoko-chan. I can get really scared." Sweat rolled down Ran's face as she turned around to look at Aoko.

"I'm serious; I thought I just heard a scre-"

"LA-LA-LA!" Kazuha plugged her ears and hurried off deeper into the darkness.

"Wait, Kazuha-chan!" Ran called after her and Aoko followed, "We shouldn't get separated!"

The three ran deeper into the forest until Ran finally caught up to Kazuha as she had completely stopped herself, "Kazuha-chan, don't run off like tha-" Ran froze as well as her eyes landed on something.

"Why are you two just standing-" Aoko slowly halted next to the girls as she caught a glimpse of what they were gaping at.

A four-story black mansion, covered in old vines, stood in their path. The shillings on the roof had some missing patches and the structure of the whole building looked completely old.

"Ran-chan," Kazuha said slowly, "I don't think we're in the park anymore."

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

Akako walked through the dark forest. It was her and Kimiko's Birthday tomorrow. She sighed heavily, _to be a witch, _she thought_. _She looked up to the half of the moon that was shining and the stars glittered around it.

"Now, listen Akako," She heard a memory talking within her, "On your 13th birthday you'll have to battle your sister for the family's ancient magic secrets. It is tradition for siblings to do this, I except lots from you." She closed her eyes and saw her deceased mothers face smiling happily. That memory had been from so long ago, but Akako was trained to feel nothing from memories. She had always lived with no emotion.

She turned around and started to slowly pace herself back to the house. _But I don't want to fight my sister, _Akako thought gazing at her hand. She thought how she might use that very hand to harm her sister. _Why do I have emotions?… Why? _

"Akako-sama," A voice stood beside her as she hovered over her sisters bleeding body. Watching her face in pain wasn't even frightening, "You've already won." They said.

Akako's conscious suddenly clicked back to reality and she suddenly took in her sister's fragilely unconscious body. Akako didn't move as the man beside her raised her hand, still clutching her wand, high above her head. The elders of her family clapped and muttered, but all Akako could do was stare down.

"Congratulations, Akako-sama. You truly are a gifted witch," The voice looked down on her with a wicked smile, but she showed nothing, she felt nothing.

_I'm a demon_. _I'm a foul monster, _She thought. And with no emotions Akako decided she could take this as however she was supposed to. She glanced back down and suddenly a smile crossed over the sides of her mouth ever so slightly.

"Of course," Akako said, "I am the best.

On every single one of Akako's heartbeats, she could hear a voice. _You're the worst, _it repeated. _You're the absolute worst._

* * *

><p>Shinichi was having a regular dream. Ran was yelling at him and crying after he told her the truth-the whole truth. She left him without another word and his heart always felt like it weighed a million tons, but at the same time it felt like nothing was there. And no matter how many times he tried to bring her back into this dream, she would only be crying… He hated seeing her cry.<p>

"HEY! GET UP, TANTEI-KUN!" An unfamiliar voice called. A large force suddenly hit him in the gut and Shinichi realized reality was waking him.

"Geez, I liked that shoe," the voice mumbled, but Shinichi was feeling drugged and had a hard time opening his eyes.

Shinichi finally shook himself awake to realize his arms felt like lead. He was chained up to a wall and his feet just barely touched the ground. He snapped himself awake immediately when he realized what body he was in. He was Kudo Shinichi for the moment. "What the-?"

"Tantei-kun, you're awake," Shinichi looked up to be even more surprised. He was in a circular room with only one door. A large star was traced onto the floor in chalk and incantations were scribbled in gibberish. 5 others were chained up like him. He looked to his right and saw Hakuba Saguru and to his left he saw Hattori and a girl with purple hair hung over her face-they were all unconscious.

Across from him was a small boy chained lower. He wore baggy clothes and had messy hair. Shinichi looked down to see a large shoe on the ground below him; he instantly deduced that that was the object that hit him. The boy reminded Shinichi of his alias… Conan, but Shinichi immediately knew that was impossible.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Shinichi asked the boy.

"You don't know me, but even if you did- you still wouldn't believe who I am. As for where we're at," The boy paused, "You're in Tokyo."

Shinichi looked irritably at the little boy, "Yes, I knew that genius. I mean, why the hell am I chained to a frickin' wall?"

"Watch the profanity! After all, I'm just a kid," The child grinned wildly and giggled.

"You don't seem like a kid," Shinichi stated plainly.

The little boy clapped his hands with his baggy sleeves while they were still chained up, "As expected of my tantei-kun, you never cease to amaze me," the little boy winked, "and you should also keep your hair that way."Shinichi touched his head and realized his hair was ruffled and messy. "What the-" Shinichi dropped his attention as he looked over at Hattori who groggily groaned.

"Hattori!" Shinichi forgot the little boy and watched his best friend. _Thank god, you're all right! _Shinichi sighed with relief.

Shinichi waited for Hattori to take in the situation and when he finally laid eyes on Shinichi his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "K-KUDO! WHAT DA HELL? YUR BOD-" Hattori stopped himself and looked up, "WHY DA HELL ARE MY HANDS CUFFED?" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Hattori!" Sweat rolled down Shinichi's face and he looked back at Hattori, "What do you last remember?"

"Ya called me about da missing people case an' den we encountered dat weird witch person in da forest. When I tripped an' fell you came back for me, but den… blank…" Hattori looked up confused and looked around at his surroundings again. "What da heck is dis, Kudo?" He said after a long time.

"Right now, your deduction is as good as mine."

"Well, I know what it is- if you're willing to believe a kid." The little boy spoke up again and Hattori and Shinichi turned their attention in his direction.

"Al'right, den what's happenin'?" Hattori asked, but even Shinichi noticed how he tried to hold back from smiling at the how funny he thought of the boy trying to be serious.

The boy glared at Hattori and turned his nose away, "Never mind, I'M JUST A LITTLE _KID_! WHAT WOULD I KNOW?" He loudly said with sarcasm.

"No, wait! Wha' were ya gonna say?" Hattori seemed interested now.

"I don't remember~!" The boy chimed, "I forget things easily since I'm only a child- I don't really care about adult matters." The boy looked away happily ignoring Hattori.

"YA LIL' BRAT!"

"Ugh, I knew I recognized that voice," Shinichi looked over at Hakuba who was just lifting his head with an overly irritated look on his face.

"Whoa, Hakuba, is that what you look like every time you get up in the morning?" The little boy mocked.

"Just hearing that hot-headed detective already upsets me, but in this situation- it makes me even more pissed." Hakuba glared at Hattori, but suddenly realized who spoke and blinked twice, awaking himself.

Hakuba looked over at the little boy and stared at him confused, "Do I know you?"

The boy groaned with irritation, "Even tantei-kun over here knew something was off about me," The boy pointed at Shinichi with his foot, "and he doesn't even KNOW me!" The boy stated angrily, "That's why I don't like having you as my rival because you're so stuck up." He sighed and Hakuba looked over in Shinichi's direction.

"Kuroba-kun, you're here too?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?" He asked quizzically.

"What, did you hit your head or something? I can't catch _Kid_ if he has memory loss," Hakuba stated, sighing with disappointment.

"Catch _Kid_? Wha' da hell is he talkin' about, Kudo?" Hattori asked.

"Kudo?" Hakuba questioned himself and looked up at Shinichi again. He stared at Shinichi for a few seconds, but then a realization came over him, "Kudo Shinichi," He muttered surprised, "You're Kudo Shinichi?"

"Yeah?" Shinichi stated unsure of why Hakuba was acting the way he was.

"How strange," Hakuba muttered, "To think Kuroba-kun had a twin. I'll have to put that in my notes."

Hakuba continued rambling to himself and the boy sighed, "Detectives," He said the word like he couldn't put up with even the thought of them.

Hakuba looked back up again after finishing talking to himself, "So who's this Bouya?" (A/N: Bouya=Boy)

"Don't call me that!" The boy shouted and kicked his legs up that flopped around in his baggy pants.

"Why not? Ya are a '_kid'_ after all," Hattori mocked him.

The boy glared at Hattori and looked back at Hakuba, "You're a Detective so do the math! If that's Kudo Shinichi- Then where's the person you were last with?" There was silence, "DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" He shouted.

Hakuba's eyes went big, "B-but that's utterly impossible."

"It's not after what you've seen. Stop being in denial," The boy said, only directing his words at Hakuba.

"That's completely illogical," Hakuba stated superiorly and looked away, "I refuse to believe such a thing ever happened."

"Then what do you call the markings on the floor, Detective?" The boy asked seriously.

"Schizophrenia," Hakuba stated immediately, "I've been kidnapped by a schizophrenic person."

"Seriously?" He questioned

"Of course!" Hakuba answered.

"Can someone please hit me?"The boy asked sighing with disappointment.

"I'd be glad ta take ya up on dat offer," Hattori smiled evilly.

"JUST WAIT A SECOND!" Shinichi intervened annoyed, "What the heck are you and Hakuba talking about?"

"It's okay tantei-kun. I don't expect you and 'Mr. Head-head' to understand. After all you don't even know me." The boy just shrugged. Hattori sputtered at the 'hot-head' comment and muttered curses to himself.

"Then how do you know me?" Shinichi asked.

"Hello? Television! Anyway you're all famous detectives, who wouldn't know you?"

"You seem to know a lot for a little kid though," Shinichi stated suspiciously.

"That's because he's not a little kid," A feminine voice called out. Everyone in the room looked over to the girl that had awakened from the wall.

"AKAKO! Thank god you're awake! Now explain all this shit that's been happening!" The boy yelled.

She was silent for a long time, but she finally looked up seriously, "I'm a witch," She stated.

Shinichi's mind felt like imploding for a second, but all it really did was just explode with questions.

"Yur… a witch?" Hattori questioned, I guess dat explains SOME things, but isn't dat impossible? Magical powers? Flying broomsticks? Dat's all made up, right?"

"No. You wouldn't be here if I was making this up." She stated calmly.

The boy looked back at Hakuba, "Aren't you going to ask any questions?"

"Why would I ask questions in a dream?" Hakuba said with all seriousness.

"Oh, wow. Hakuba's gone into serious denial over here," The boy looked back at the 'supposed' witch shocked.

"I don't blame him, but-" Akako stopped and pointed to the boy while looking at Shinichi, "-you should know that he's actually 17 years old and so are you, but you're only a little boy right now, isn't that right?"

Shinichi's eyes grew wide, "How did you-"

"Please," Akako rolled her eyes, "it was easy to make a charm for your case being a witch, Kudo Shinichi," Shinichi froze with some shock and he looked at Hattori who shared the same fearful expression, "You see the charm you're wearing around your neck?" Shinichi looked down, "You take that off, you can say goodbye to being 17."

"Ya might want ta keep dat, Kudo." Hattori stated.

"You may not have the chance to live that long," Akako said with no emotion.

"Is it something to do with that look-alike of yours that made me this way?" The boy asked.

"Yes," Akako looked down with all seriousness, "she's my younger twin."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter Chelsea ^_^<p>

And thanks for reading this INSANELY long part… well, it might now have been that long to some people, but it's a considerably long chapter for me ;D

Anyway-PLEASE REVIEW! Because otherwise I'll just keep writing crap… XP

Also… sorry for the profanity, but it is rated T … ~Cammy3131

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night.**_ -Vampire Knight


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO AKAKO-LOVERS OF THE WORLD~! Don't deny it! If you've come this far into this story you're obviously an Akako fan ^_^ (+ Chelsea-who I already know is the President of the "Best Character Ever=Akako" Club!)

That or either you're just too bored and kept reading thinking "what the heck? I've got nothing better to do." DON'T DENY THAT EITHER! … I do it too… -_-

Now on with the show-the curtains are almost about to fade on this miraculous tale of our favorite witch ^_^ *people "shushing" me in the background* ….. Enjoy (*whispers*) ;D

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Aoko was scared at this point. The mansion could defiantly hold some clues or they would be walking into a real haunted mansion. She crouched low next to Ran and Kazuha behind a large oak and they carefully discussed their next move.<p>

"Should we go check it out?" Kazuha asked.

"What if there are ghosts?" Ran gulped and shuddered at the thought.

Aoko looked back at the mansion as crows gathered on the railings of the porch. She nervously stood up and Ran and Kazuha watched her afraid, "If we could benefit any leads from this then we should go see," She swallowed her own terrified conscious and looked down at the other two with determination.

Ran's face suddenly lightened with Aoko's mood and she stood up with her, "Alright," She agreed, "Let's check it out."

Kazuha stood up still somewhat unsure, "I hope you guys are right," Aoko nodded and all three of them took off towards the old mansion. Aoko ran faster in order to scare off the crows that were perched near the entrance.

All of them dispersed while crowing with irritation at the intruder that interrupted their peace. Aoko turned around at Ran and Kazuha who were already shaking from the crows that flew past them.

"Come on, you two!" Aoko demanded in a whispering tone.

The nodded and followed her up the step to the door, "Creepy," Kazuha mumbled under her breath. Aoko would have to agree with her on how the cobwebs were strung in the corners and how the door seemed to breathe with the wind.

Aoko slowly reached to knock on the door and looked back at the others for confirmation. Ran and Kazuha nodded and Aoko gulped and knocked hard once only to find that the door creaked open by itself.

"I knew it-ITS GHOSTS!" Ran shouted in a whispery tone and hid behind Kazuha, but Kazuha was trying just as hard to duck behind her.

"M-maybe not, maybe it was just open," Aoko stuttered trying to reassure herself. She looked back into the darkness of the house and only the light from outside illuminated the first few feet of the house. It seemed tidy on the inside, but the dark swallowed up most of everything.

"Oh, well-nobody's home. We should just go," Kazuha tried to turn away, but Aoko grabbed her collar.

"Don't chicken out! What if that Hattori Heiji is here?" Aoko whispered persuasively.

Kazuha halted and turned around with worried eyes, "Why would Heiji be here anyway?" She asked, "It's totally creepy!"

"But Kazuha-chan," Ran intervened, "Maybe he came here on a murder lead, and the killer was still in the-" Ran stopped herself as she realized what she was saying, "Well, actually-What if he fell down some stairs and broke his leg and can't get out?" Ran questioned hypothetically.

Kazuha seemed to take this into consideration, "But what's a four story old mansion doing in the back of a park anyway?"

"Kazuha-chan," Aoko stated turning her around and planting her hands into Kazuha's shoulders, "Are you with us or not? We need to do everything we can to find our friends!" Aoko stared her down into her deep green eyes.

Kazuha couldn't look away and finally sighed, "Alright, I'll go," Ran and Aoko smiled with relief, "But the second you two realize that searching here was stupid, I'm so hightailing it out of here!" Kazuha declared.

"Its okay, Kazuha-chan, If anything shows up I can always use my Karate," Ran said reassuringly.

_Does Karate even work on ghosts? _Aoko thought quizzically, but shook the thought off, "Alright," She said turning around back to the house. The three of them looked inside only hearing creaking noises coming from old wood floorboards and a small wind that blew dust up around the front porch of the house. The wind brushed their cheeks and breathed back into their faces, "So," Aoko looked back at the others, "who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>Kaito was a little irritated about the shrinking thing. That was tantei-kun's thing- NOT HIS! And tantei-kun didn't even have to go through the pain that he did for the transformation. <em>Tantei-kun got a charm, why didn't I? <em>Kaito thought.

"So, Akako, why is your twin doing this?" Kaito asked unamused with his very short legs.

"I have no idea what she has in store for us except that she plans to make us sacrifices in a ritual," Akako looked at everyone individually, "The markings on the floor indicate she's trying to summon something that requires sacrifices," She said pointing at the floor with her foot.

"Awesome," Kaito mumbled sarcastically, "But I was looking for more of a game plan, not an overlook on the situation. Can you get us out of this?"

Akako glared at Kaito, "Wouldn't I have done that ages ago if I could?" She pointed with her hand to her restraints, "She put some magical spell on these so I'm powerless right now."

"Once again, Awesome," Kaito looked away irritably.

"There has to be some why out," Shinichi struggled with his handcuffs and Kaito smirked a little at that. _That's tantei-kun, he never gives up._

Suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room catching everyones attention, "Kimiko," Kaito heard Akako mutter.

"Hi, Onee-sama!" The Akako look-alike appeared out of the smoke and she smiled at everyone, "I hope everything is to everyone's liking," She smirked and placed her hand on her hip.

"Well, this room could use some more color," Kaito called sarcastically.

Kimiko ignored him, but he saw her irritation through a small nose flare, "What does that matter? You'll be dead soon anyway."

"Thanks for the 411," Kaito mumbled again.

The witch flicked her finger over at him and Kaito suddenly found he was unable to open his mouth. _Fuck you, _he glared at her.

"Tsk, tsk," She waved her finger side to side, faking disappointment, "A kid shouldn't use that kind of language!"

Kaito's eyes showed an even wider grin then his mouth as he figured she had read his mind and he started throwing out every single insult he could think of.

Kimiko sighed and looked walked over to Akako, "So how are you enjoying the show so far, Onee-sama?"

"What the hell are you planning, Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked jittery and twirled with excitement, "This will only be my beginning act! I still have much more planned for the world!" Kimiko raised her hands to the ceiling and twirled devilishly. She stopped herself and skipped over to Akako titling her head back with her hand she whispered into her ear, "I'm going to raise Rimmon." Kaito overheard, being the thief he was.

Akako's eyes widened almost terrified and Kimiko laughed, "You see, Onee-sama-I only need four sacrifices for that ritual! You'll stay with me, and make you watch the world burn before your very eyes," A creepy smile curled on her mouth, "Then… when that's over, I'll torture you slowly in front of our family who will be so proud of me!" Kimiko grinned pleasantly, obviously overjoyed by the thought, "Then they'll HAVE to realize the mistake they made by choosing you!"

Akako was startled by her last words, "Is that what this is about?"

Kimiko stiffened with rage and her fists clenched, "You know what this is about!" She spit, but then she reverted her personality back to psychotic, "but that just happens to be one of the many reasons."

Kimiko caressed Akako and skipped around the room eyeing everyone. When she came to Kaito, he made sure to glare, but she only laughed as her finger whipped across his mouth and she twirled-vanishing into midair… leaving her nasty echo behind.

"Ew, now I have psycho on my mouth!" Kaito rubbed his lips on his overly large jacket sleeve and spit multiple times.

"Charmin' sister ya got there," Hattori stated sarcastically.

Akako was silent for a moment, but then said, "She wasn't always like that."

"So she didn't have the psychotic bi-polar knob switched on yet?" Kaito asked bitterly.

Akako looked away, "It would be hard for you humans to understand."

"Oh," Kaito mused, "Try me."

Akako sighed heavily, "I'm the one that probably made her that way." Akako looked away hiding her eyes.

"How?" Hattori asked interested.

"When we were younger we had to duel each other for the family's magic secrets." Akako paused, "I won, but only through brutal combat and after that she was never the same."

Kaito titled his head, "Like Insane?" He questioned.

"If that's the way you want to put it, then yes," Akako glared a little at that, but continued. "She became obsessed with the family secrets and then… she tried to kill me. The family obviously took this as a threat and locked her away, but she escaped and has been missing for more than 3 years." Akako looked at everyone in the eyes and Kaito stared back with an expression that didn't know what to say.

"Now, Kimiko plans to unleash Rimmon," Akako brought another subject.

Kaito jumped a bit while pretending to raise his hand, "And what exactly is this Rimmon thing?"

"He's the God of War, Destruction, and Chaos," Akako replied.

"He doesn't sound too friendly," Kaito said sarcastically.

"Are you taking this as a joke? The only time to summon Rimmon is during a lunar eclipse, that's tonight!" Akako gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, "You'll be dead if you don't take this seriously!"

"If I had some of my tricks still 'up my sleeves,' maybe I could have gotten us out of here a LONG time ago-But whose fault is that!" Kaito smirked back and Akako looked away speechless.

"You two!" Shinichi called and Kaito and Akako snapped their attention to him, "If you two would just shut up for a minute, I think I have a plan to get up out of here." Shinichi smiled and Akako and Kaito exchanged looks.

Kaito smirked at his trustworthy rival, "What'cha got, meitantei?"

* * *

><p>I'm EXCITED! I don't know about my readers, because you can't read my mind… I'm literally jumping up and down in my one sock I'm wearing *looks down* …Where did my other on go?<p>

Also Chelsea…. Sorry for the oddly short Chapter, I'd write more…. But I want to save that for the next chapter for suspense purposes ;)

Don't get any ideas by trying to read my mind like Kimiko ^_^

FUN FACT: I named Kimiko because of the same 'ko' at the end from Akako which means 'red-child'

Aka=Red Kimi=Ruling (in this case) Ko=Child

CONTINUE TO READ AKAKO FANS-OHOHOHOHO~! … I feel weird for laughing like Chelsea -_- anyway... R&R!

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night. **_–Vampire Knight


	6. Chapter 6

When this Chapter ends all you'll be saying is WTF!

I can already see savage beast fan girls hunting me down asking me what was thinking when I wrote this… I'll tell you… It was past 1:00 and I was being an insomniac! =_=

(Also… BEWARE OF LOTS OF PROFANITY AT THE END!)

It's FRIDAY-or…um SATURDAY! And I can stay up until late if I want to! It's fun-Fun-FUN! (OMG! There's the Rebecca Black Quote! Please someone get me a doctor! XP) … So, Enjoy this chapter while I sleep care freely. -_-zzzZZZ

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Ran called being the first to step into the house. There was silence.<p>

"Where do we start?" Aoko asked.

"Well, let's do what a Detective-idiot would do best and poke around annoying," Ran stated thinking about Shinichi.

Kazuha pointed to the staircase leading up to a second floor, "How about Upstairs first, because I'm defiantly now going downstairs!" She shuddered and Ran lead the way as they each carried flashlights and walked up the creaking steps.

As they reached the top of the stairs Aoko turned around to Ran and Kazuha, "We shouldn't split up, that's how horror movies always end badly."

"Why are you comparing this to a horror movie of all times?" Kazuha asked desperately.

Aoko ignored her and looped her arm around hers, "Come on, Scardy-Cat!"

The girls walked carefully down the corridor opening each door as if something could pop out when they finally came to a room with a light on under the door.

"The light, the light's on!" Kazuha whispered loudly and pointed.

Ran and Aoko took their positions on either side of the door and watched the light to see if any shadow crossed by. That would've been a clear indication for them to hightail it out of there. Which they should of already been doing, but if it meant the ones dear to them being saved; they were willing to risk it.

Aoko nodded at Ran, giving the signal that she was about to turn the knob and if anything jumped out she would have to use her full force Karate on it. Aoko turned the knob and Ran was ready to attack, but to all their surprise nothing was there.

A candle holder was dripping with wax from a long time of burning and A clean bedroom full of Red and cobweb-free lay before them.

"What is this?" Ran asked quizzically, while cautiously stepping into the room.

Aoko and Kazuha followed behind and they split up amongst themselves into the room looking at all the strange artifacts that were neatly arranged on dressers and glass cabinets.

Aoko shuffled her way towards the nightstand by the bed where she noticed a picture. Aoko squinted her eyes as she paced herself towards the portrait, shock started to overthrow her curiosity as she realized something about the contents of the photo.

"Ran, Kazuha, come over here," Aoko stated quietly, but they quickly turned themselves towards her and stared questionably at the picture she picted up.

Ran looked over Aoko's shoulder and down onto the picture, "Do you know them, Aoko?"

Ran only saw a picture of a Man and Wife standing next to each other with a almost charm casting happy smile on their faces while two identical girls stood below them and smile just like their the people above them. One girl had Purple hair and the other had black, but both had piercing red eyes.

"Yes," She stated in almost a whispering tone, and pointed to the purple haired girl, "That's Koizumi Akako."

* * *

><p>Kaito thought over what Shinichi had said. It was pretty unpredictable, but perfectly thought through on the outcome, <em>well… almost. <em>Kaito thought.

"Dat's one hell of a plan there, Kudo," Hattori smirked.

"As expected of tantei-kun, completely crazy, but always has a plan," Kaito grinned and Shinichi looked at him questionably.

"Thanks?" He asked instead of saying.

"Kudo Shinichi," Akako called and Shinichi turned his head to look her way, "If this… doesn't work, you'll die. The whole world will die."

Shinichi was silent for a moment, "I can't let that happen," he stated calmly, "I have someone waiting for me, so I can't die and I won't allow her to die either." He smiled peacefully and the first thing that came to Kaito's mind was Aoko. She was what he was going to look forward to when he finally got out of this god-forsaken house.

Akako was speechless at Shinichi's courage, but after a few moments a smile played on her lips, "OHOHOHOHOHO~! Then let's make a bet, Kudo Shinichi. If your plan works-I'll restore you to your rightful age. If It fails, then you'll become my slave in the afterlife."

Kaito saw how Shinichi's eyes widened at the thought of getting his body back the easy way.

"I'd take dat offer, Kudo. If it don't work-it don't work, but if it does ya can be yur real old self again," Hattori added, but Shinichi was silent, "Kudo." He whispered softly.

Shinichi was still quiet and Kaito could see all the thought processing through his brain of how things would turn out; he then finally looked up with determination, "I'll take you up on that offer."

Akako smiled, "I look forward to having you work for me, Kudo Shinichi."

Kaito looked back at tantei-kun who looked sure of himself that we'd all get out of here and he even looked directly at Kaito and nodded with encouragement. _If only he knew I was Kid, I'd be getting a soccer ball to the face right about now. _Sweat dropped down Kaito's face and suddenly with a simple puff of smoke, Kimiko stood in the middle of the room looking around pleasantly.

"Just making some final preparations, everybody! You didn't have to be so worried while I was gone!" She chimed in.

"Who da hell said we were worried?" Hattori grumbled and Kimiko tossed him a glare as she raised her hand; she snapped then and in the blink of an eye- the scenery around Kaito and the others suddenly changed to outside the mansion.

Each of them was tied to a long stake in the ground, but Akako was no longer with them. A large fire burned at the center of large circle traced into the ground. Symbols were written in along the edges of the circle and Shinichi, Kaito, and Heiji, looked up in horror.

_Would this change the plan? _Kaito thought. Shinichi gave one look at each of them and his eyes obviously said to Kaito- _'This changes nothing; we're still doing the plan.'_

"I thought the ritual was inside that room?" Kaito started up a conversation to buy time and draw less attention away from their abnormal silence, "There were weird markings on the floor in there."

"Those?" Kimiko smirked and chuckled, "Those were just to distract Onee-sama from the real thing! I bet she didn't see that coming." Kimiko laughed even harder and twirled over to the other side of the circle as Kaito and the others realized the first stages of the lunar eclipse were starting.

Kimiko had stopped by Hakuba and caressed his soulless face that seemed to be sucked of all his life force. He looked almost dead to Kaito, but his lips kept mumbling something quietly. Kimiko place her ear by his mouth and she nodded with delight. "Oh," She mused, "But this is really happening, my dear boy!"

Kimiko reached her hand out to his chest and placed it ever so gently on his torso while she hissed a small snicker, "Just like how I'm really ripping your soul from your fucking body~!" She sang with enjoyment as Kaito's, Shinichi's, and Heiji's face went into shock when they saw a blue orb being sucked from his chest.

They all watched as Hakuba collapsed from his restraints to the ground and a dead and cold white expression covered his face.

Kaito couldn't look away from him as terror, fear, and anger all rose up from the pit of his stomach. But he then noticed Kimiko slurping the blue orb down her throat and plucking her fingers with tastefulness.

Suddenly, all Kaito wanted to do was beat the shit out of her, He wanted to blame her for her fathers death. He wanted to blame her for making Aoko suffer while he was gone. He wanted to take everything that was to blame and his rage and smash her face in and make it as ugly as her dark soul.

"You fucking-"

"-BITCH!" Kaito was surprised to hear Shinichi cut in and then Kaito realized what Shinichi was about to do.

"WAIT! DON-" but it was already too late for Kaito's voice to reach Shinichi.

All in an instant, just like Shinichi had discussed his plan would be like- He perfectly succeeded in bending his neck far enough for the charm to slip off and unto the ground. His body shrunk almost in slow motion as he slipped out of his restraints, growing smaller and smaller; he was about to hit the ground when Shinichi cranked up his shoe and clicked his belt for an inflated soccer ball to pop out.

Kimiko's face went pale as she barely had anytime to react and the ball hit her square in the face sending her flying backwards and onto the ground.

"HAKUBA!" Shinichi called racing over to him as he lay still less on the ground, He knelt down and for what seemed like forever all Kaito could hear is the crackling of the fire and the wind blowing through his ears.

"It's no good," Shinichi slumped over and sat next to Hakuba, "he's dead." Kaito looked down at the side of Hakuba's face he could see and all he could do was gaze at Hakuba's eyes, still filled with pure horror. The night was silent for a bit and Kaito relaxed while he was still chained up. He couldn't look at Hakuba anymore, but tantei-kun still sat there leaning over him.

Kaito sighed and looked over to where Kimiko had fallen-Fear struck Kaito as he saw no body.

"SHINICHI-!" Kaito tried to call out, but Kimiko laugh echoed through the cold night as she had already scooped him off the ground and pulled out a small orb from his chest and threw him to the down next to Hakuba.

"KUDO!" Hattori called with despair in his voice.

Kimiko licked the last of his soul and Kaito shivered in horror. He was scared; he was going to really die-no getting out this time. Tantei-kun was his 'plan Z' and now both of his closest companions were lying dead before him. He was as helpless as a child… literally.

When Kimiko came to the fact that there was still the two of them left she slowly paced herself towards Kaito and his whole body shook from instinct to get away, get as far away as possible.

But Kaito didn't move; He was petrified.

She smiled at him as the red light from the moon gleamed in her deep red eyes. "Your turn," she licked her lips.

"I hope you fucking choke on it," Was the last think Kaito said before the lights he saw faded to black and the noises he was listening to had died away. Just like him.

* * *

><p>I'M CRYING! And I WROTE IT… or maybe that's from the tiredness… (who knows…)<p>

Do you hate me now?

I just killed… Shinichi, Hakuba, and Kaito and we can only assume that Heiji was left for dead.

But you know what… *looks around furtively*…

THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING~! SO DON'T ASSUME THAT THIS IS THE END! It's only the beginning… hehe =D

REVIEW ALL YOUR ANGST (if you must) -_-

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night. **_–Vampire Knight


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not going to ramble here much because I know how interested everyone is in this next chapter especially after I killed them.

Yeah, I'm never going to be able to live that down… -_-

So, Min-na-san and Chelsea! ENJOY! (… hopefully…)

ALSO ONE MORE THING! … **ENLGISH IS IN BOLD!**

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! DX GOMEN!

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Ran shuttered as she heard screaming and yelling. Ran slowly turned around her to look out the window, "Did you two hear that?"<p>

"Not you to, Ran-chan! Please no more ghosts!" Kazuha covered her ears and shivered.

"No, I don't think it's a ghost," Aoko decided to carefully approach the window with her and then they saw it. The bright Red that began to taint the scenery around them and the woods began to darken even more.

"A LUNAR ECLIPSE!" Aoko shouted and stared up at the moon amazed as the earth inched its shadow across it.

"Really?" Kazuha shouted and she ran to join them and they enjoyed watching it, but Ran couldn't get her mind off of a troubling instinct, warning her that something bad was about to happen.

"Let's go!" Ran demanded and fled backwards from the window. The others turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah, we just discovered an important clue," Aoko added.

"That doesn't matter, I can feel something." Ran held herself as she shivered. She looked up to Aoko and Kazuha frightened, but with a scary intellectual gaze, "Something bad is going to happen! We need to leave; SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!" Ran called persuasively.

Aoko and Kazuha looked at each other with frightening eyes, "I guess you're right. We have enough information that could get us somewhere with the picture of Akako," Aoko stated and she ran to Ran's side and Kazuha followed behind.

She sighed with relief as they took off, "I warned you guys from start, now let's go before Ran's intuition becomes reality!" Kazuha took first place ahead of Ran as they all quickly fled for the stairs and raced down to the front door.

Ran heard the sounds of a fire flickering near as they came closer to the front door they left open for light, which was now like blood red air flowing into the house.

"Do you smell something?" Aoko added as they stopped for a moment.

"Yeah, it's like a sickeningly sour scent," Ran added and they all followed their noses as if they were hounds and looked at the opening door.

"It's coming from outside," Kazuha whispered while shaking and clinging to Aoko.

They all cautiously watched the door as the outside world came into view and Ran dropped her flashlight at the site of seeing what she saw next.

"W-what is that?" Aoko stuttered as her eyes grew wide with terror.

Ran couldn't move as she started out at the monster. A 9 foot monster human was standing above a fire grinning sharp pointed teeth; If a shark could smile, Ran imagined it would something like that. Grimy and messy hair covered the face of the man and he wore torn attire as he glanced around and sniffed the air.

Ran just noticed a girl shrouded with a dark black cloak stood in front of the monster and she slowly slid off her hood, revealing her hair that flew in the wind like it was ash, "Uninvited guests?" She looked up to the monster, "We can't have that at your awakening, now can we, Rimmon?"

Ran saw that she raised her hand to her face even though she was still facing away from them, "But, It does save the trouble of me fetching your first snack. They do look tasty to you don't they?" she purred out vicious words and the monster drooled heavily, "Yes," She turned around halfway to show Ran a sight that petrified her where she stood. The girls eyes were seemingly glowing a red color as she grinned devilishly, "Tasty souls indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Gone, <em>Akako thought as she stared at the empty room now with only her. _DAMNIT! THEY'RE GONE! _Akako struggled with her restraints. _Those fools don't stand a chance without me! _She thrashed about and suddenly a sharp pain split through her wrist. She looked up to see her hope

A grin creeped itself onto her face and she laughed, "OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

She began to work on her new strategy and she smiled even more when she was the outcome, "Oh, dear Kimiko. I believe this is the part where I say **'Checkmate'**."

* * *

><p>(AN: No particular POV here)

"**DINNER IS SERVED!" **The three girls dodged the monsters first lung at them nearly destroying the front of the house.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?" Kazuha shouted while running.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" Aoko shouted back nearly escaping a second attack as the monster throw down his fists, crushing the porch to smithereens. All three girls jumped from the railings and raced around somehow instinctively standing in a fighting stance.

"What do we do? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ran shouted at the other, but the monster flipped around and grinned its full set of teeth at her and in a flash it was suddenly above her, ready to come crashing down with full force. Ran somersaulted out of the way and into something soft.

A huge dust cloud forced its way out of the ground and blew past Ran and the others making them shield their eyes. Ran coughed and looked up only to scream.

The others looked at her and waited for the dust to clear out of the way. Ran shook uncontrollably, tears flooded Aoko's eyes, and Kazuha covered her mouth as she started to hyperventilate and she fell to the ground.

"K-k-" Aoko couldn't speak his name anymore as he lay on the ground with a dark and unmoving expression. (A/N: I can't really explain it, but in this part Kaito's spell is taken off because he no longer has a soul for his body to have been cast on. Does that make sense?)

"HEIJI!" Kazuha screamed as she curled herself up while sobbing.

Ran's eyes had already flooded from staring endlessly at her small little brother's body. He had the same face, she thought of Shinichi's dead face as he lay on the ground without glasses, "H-how can this-how? C-conan-kun," She whispered horrified as she scooped his cold and small body into her arms, "I-I'm so sorry Conan-kun. I-I didn't k-know you were involved."

The monster didn't think twice about his prey as they decided to stop running and he leaped towards Ran with such force the ground shook, but Ran couldn't move as she watched Conan's paralyzed eyes.

"NOT TODAY YOU DON'T!" The monster was flung back by a strong wind and into the forest.

Aoko snapped out of her entranced state and glanced at the broken and dusty porch to see Akako standing with an exotic outfit and long staff clutched in her hands.

"YOU!" the girl in the cloak snarled, "HOW DID YOU-?"

"Tsk, tsk," Akako waved her finger back and forth with a venomous smile playing her lips as she only stared at the cloaked figure that looked exactly like her, "Diamonds really are a girl's best friend." Akako held out her wrist showing a bracelet with a sharp diamond attached.

"You-CUT THE ROPES?" The girl shouted with irritation and surprise.

"You should know me better, Kimiko," Akako said as she gently floated to the ground and landed softly walking ever so gracefully towards the girl called Kimiko, "I've also grown in the 3 years you were gone!" Akako raised her staff and Aoko watched as a large flame grew at the tip.

Akako glanced over towards Aoko for the first time with a look of empathy in her eyes, "Aoko," She spoke over the growing flame, "Do you trust me?"

Aoko didn't know how to respond at first as she'd just witnessed and impossible feet, but Akako was her friend and Aoko smiled back at her as if to say, '_you should already know my answer.' _Aoko nodded a smile and Akako smiled back.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Akako titled her head back and laughed; "Now it truly is **Game Over** for you, Kimiko!"

Kimiko smirked at this, "Don't decide the outcome of a battle before it's even started, Onee-sama."

* * *

><p>That's a really bad cliffhanger .<p>

But the next chapter will be really long and I think I'm going to prolong this story so that will probably make it another 10 chapters long to my calculations….

So if you've enjoyed the plot so far get ready for your mind to implode for sheer amzingness~! Or at least I hope so… -wait…. That doesn't sound right :/

Well, until next time… PLEASE R&R! –Cammy3131

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night.**_ –Vampire Knight


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo, Chelsea and my other readers… I left off with a very strange cliffhanger last time… That's because of this extremely long chapter.

Its very action filed and I hope you interrupt what I wrote in your own creative way, but also understand what is happening. **WITCH ON WITCH BATTLE WARNING! **

So much extreme-ness I couldn't even handle writing it without having to erase multiple times until it was right! -_-;;

Get ready for some serious (-*clears throat* excuse my language, but-) Sh*t to go down! AND MORE~!

Also my language shouldn't really matter at this point in the story-I've used most of the swear words known to the English language to write previous chapters, but it was necessary for dramatic effect! XO

Anyway-READ! And review ;D

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Akako's flame finally grew so large it seemed barely containable. She waved her staff in a whip fashion and a dragon formed itself from the sparks. It growled so loudly Aoko stumbled back and shook Kazuha from her despair.<p>

"Kazuha! Get up! We have to move!" Kazuha barely paid attention as Aoko had to drag her over to where Ran was, safely away from the heat.

Aoko was speechless with amazement. _Akako … is a witch_, she stated to herself not even having to put it into a question- she accepted it. _It all makes sense, _she thought to herself again thinking back to all the times Akako seemed much more different than the rest of the class. Why whenever something strange happened, Akako happened to be there.

Akako's large flame passed through Kimiko barely harming her as Kimiko held up her own wand and a circular black barrier formed around her body. Aoko couldn't stop watching as Kimiko started to chant her own spell and the woods around them seemed to creek with evil as shadows fell over their heads and swarmed around Kimiko.

The side of Akako's lip curled up, "Conjuring up some forbidden spells to defeat me, eh? Kimiko," She taunted as if she knew she had already won this battle.

"BE SILENT!" She yelled and as she raised both of her arms high above her head the shadows rushed past her face making her dark hair swirl with them.

Akako smiled and pointed her wand to the side of the forest away from Kimiko.

_Akako-chan! Where are you pointing? _Aoko yelled in her mind as the shadows drew closer in only a matter of a second.

A large figure was lifted out of the trees and Akako was able to block the shadows in time for all the shadows to go surging through the 9 foot monster that was roaring loudly with anguish. Aoko then realized Akako had used Kimiko's monster as a shield against her own attack.

A smile lit up on Aoko's face, but then the monster tossed its hand backwards while thrashing and Akako was smacked backwards and landed just next to Aoko.

"AKAKO-CHAN!" Aoko called desperately while crawling and kneeling at her side.

"Damn, didn't see that one coming," She responded with a bit of a forced voice as red blood blended with the moon's new colors and rolled down the side of her face from the top of her temple.

"You're bleeding!" Aoko panicked, _I can't call an ambulance! What do I do? _She looked around desperately and saw the monster squirming on the ground with the attack still running through its veins. It seemed to be in major pain, but Kimiko looked down disgusted and looked back up to Akako and Aoko with a terrifyingly sinister grin. _Oh, no! She's coming!_

Suddenly Aoko felt a warm presence touch her hand and she looked down to see Akako's hand glowing over her head injury, "Don't worry, I'm healing myself for now. But you should probably get you and your friends out of this danger zone."

Aoko looked back down at her scared and worried, "But what about you?"

"Like I said, don't worry," She managed a faint smile, "Just get out of here, it's too dangerous for mortals!"

Aoko couldn't comply to that request as she looked down at Akako with need, then she glanced at Ran and Kazuha who almost seemed dead with their facial expressions, but they hung limply with tears pouring down their faces at as they watched the dead bodies of their loved ones. Aoko accidently took a glimpse at Kaito and Hakuba's faces and her stomach felt like it was flipping over and over again, making her want to vomit.

Aoko held her mouth and looked away with closed, depressive eyes. After a moment she looked at Akako who was staring back at her with an empathetic gaze, "Can you save them? You are a witch, aren't you? Please help us save them!"

Akako's eyes narrowed at Aoko, "I can," She said after what seemed like forever to Aoko, "But-" Suddenly Kimiko snatched Akako by the neck making her drop her staff next to Aoko.

"AKAKO-CHAN!" Aoko cried with tears flooding her gaze unexpectedly.

"B-but I need… to take care of… a little something first," Akako said between choked out breaths as Kimiko started to laugh uncontrollably while still raising Akako higher off the ground.

"There you go having that idea again that you can actually defeat me!" She snickered and looked down at Aoko with scorn, making Aoko feel like she was a nuisance to even exist on Earth, "Wait there," She purred, "I'll take care of you next you, crybaby whor-!"

Aoko was just as surprised as Kimiko's expression. Aoko quickly saw one of the large poles stuck in the ground being crushed over her head. Kimiko was slammed to the ground with such force the whole earth seemed to shake and Akako pulled herself away from Kimiko's grip as she lay under the huge wooden pole.

Aoko and Akako looked up to see Ran with dried tears and a angry expression swelling her whole face, "R-ran-chan," Aoko whispered surprised, _I didn't even notice that she got up. _

"Nobody-I MEAN NOBODY-messes with my little brother and a special person to Shinichi!" She yelled down at Kimiko's form with rage crackling her voice to pieces.

She was hyperventilating with fury and her fists began to shake as Aoko realized that it must of taken all of her strength went into picking up the wooden pole and smashing it down.

She fell to the ground breathing with relief, "That hit should've only knocked her out. We'll be okay," Aoko slouched back down with relief and looked at Kimiko's stiff form under the large wooden pole.

Aoko glanced at the monster and its body began to look transparent as the blood of the moon was being washed away by a cold white.

Akako sighed with a smile, "The ritual wasn't completed. Rimmon cannot be summoned for another 1000 years because of his failure to make 9 bloody sacrifices under the lunar eclipse." Aoko was confused by Akako's knowledge, but somehow she decided to leave her questions for another day as the giant monster's body and voice faded into nothing until Aoko could only hear the crackling of the fire.

As night returned to a normal black and white color, Aoko was about to see to Akako's wounds so they could save their friends, but Suddenly the pole shattered to pieces and Kimiko was already up again choking Ran.

"STUPID GIRLS! STOP INTERFERING!" She yelled and threw Ran to the side, but still had her eyes on her as she approached her, "I'll just have to kill all the nuisances first!" She smiled and Aoko's only had time to react with a horrified expression.

"NO, RAN-CHAN!" Aoko couldn't loss another friend again so fast, not to _this_ person. Aoko was about to jump up when Akako jumped in and savagely ripped Kimiko's harsh grip from Ran's neck and pushed her far away as she tackled her to the ground.

Ran fell to the ground coughing and Aoko rushed over to see if she was okay, but Aoko's head snapped up when she heard yelling.

"You've already lost, Kimiko! Stop this!" Akako shouted pinning her to the ground as Kimiko thrashed while wildly screaming.

"NO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL NEVER STOP! I HATE YOU!" She screamed into Akako's face with such anger and force that it made Aoko shutter.

"KIMIKO!" Akako yelled back trying to get her attention, Kimiko barely settled down as she was still restrained to the ground and Akako watched her intently and Kimiko stared back with disdain.

"I've never hated you," Akako whispered sincerely after a long pause.

Kimiko's eyes widened and her nose flared, "Don't say that," She whispered back through gritted teeth, "Don't SAY THAT! Even mother hated me! She always wanted you to be the heir to the family! AND YOU KNOW IT!" She paused with fury building in her heart, "You were the only one I trusted! You were everything to me! I gave you my life! AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME IN THAT DUEL! You broke me down without even a second thought! I SAW YOUR SOULESS EYES AS YOU CAST EACH SPELL THAT HURT ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" By this time tears were pouring so hard down Kimiko's face and anyone that saw probably would've thought that she had a whole lake behind her eyes.

Kimiko screamed a death cry one last time as she began to glow a bright white that engulfed her entire body and blinded Akako as she still held her down. Kimiko's cry echoed through Aoko's ears and she could still hear it even as the white light faded away.

Akako just stared down at Kimiko as she grip loosened and she felt guilt burning her heart. Aoko looked up to see Akako slowly lift herself off of Kimiko and Aoko saw Kimiko's body not breathing with dried tears cracking her pale white face.

"A witch will lose her powers if she cries," Akako muttered, "She committed suicide with her last bit of power," Akako stated silently to herself unable to move her eyes from Kimiko's body as she lay motionlessly.

Aoko and Ran sat up and looked closer at Kimiko. She was unmoving with her eyes closed and her body looked discombobulated as she was strung over the grass.

Nobody moved. Nobody talked. Ran, Aoko, and Akako all sat there staring at her. She almost seemed as if she was only peaceful sleeping, she almost seemed like a normal teenage girl, but she wasn't and she wasn't sleeping- She was undeniably dead.

The way her chest didn't move, the way Akako stared at her with a dark shadow covering her eyes.

Aoko silently stood and went to kneel across from Akako near Kimiko's body, "Akako-chan? Are you okay? She was your sister, right?"

Akako was silent for a moment, but finally spoke, "I-I'm fine," She chocked. Aoko looked up at Akako surprised to hear such weakness in her voice for the first time she'd known her, "Anyway, we don't have that much time," All of the emotion and expression Aoko thought she saw seemed to have vanished in an instant when Akako looked up to her with unwavering eyes and a look of determination, "If we want to save everyone we only have a couple hours left!"

Aoko immediately caught on, "What can I do to help?"

"Me too," Ran said standing behind Aoko.

Aoko felt more reassured, but she glanced over to see Kazuha passed out next to the others. Aoko could understand- she felt like fainting away all her pain, but she needed to stay to help. She still wasn't doing everything she could do to save them if she decided to pass out now.

Akako glanced up to Ran and smiled. She took one last look at Kimiko and stared back up to Aoko and Ran again, "For you to know what's happening, you first need to understand that none of them-" She paused, "None of them are really dead."

* * *

><p>Eh? What's that you say? … You want to know what the heck I'm doing with this story?<p>

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~! …. NO! NO SPOILERS! You'll just to wait until part 2!

Since chapters 1-8 was technically the part Chelsea was talking about when she said "Wouldn't it be awesome is there was a story when Akako gets Shinichi/Conan's, Heiji's, Hakuba's, and Kaito's hearts and they're her slaves? **And then there would be a story about rescuing them."**

So this part one was about Akako getting their hearts *Cammy3131 smiles* THERE'S A WHOLE OTHER PART ABOUT RESCUING THEM! XD

INTENSIVLY SUSPENSIVE, NE?

One challenging story for me indeed *nods head in agreement with self*

Wait for the next chapter Min'na! PLEASE REVIEW!

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night.**_ –Vampire Knight


	9. Chapter 9

So here's chapter 9 and Part 2 of Stolen

To inform you before you begin this chapter… I'm doing it from Kazuha's perspective for the first time and I'm also going to make-up a fictional flashback… So this **didn't** actually happen in the series and it doesn't really pertain to this story that much, but I thought it would be cute to add ^_^ (I like HeiKazu =D )

Also, I hope you're anticipating what Akako has to say about the Gosho Boy's deaths… I know I'm craving to know your answers! XD But this chapter gives them anyways so…

Enjoy Min'na (and Chelsea)

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>A wall of memories suddenly towered over Kazuha as she remembered her past within her dream.<p>

Kazuha barely remembered what it was about, but in her dream she could always remember sitting alone on the park bench by herself.

_Heiji's not coming for me, _She would cry softly as tears soaked her sleeves and the sun would set without any noise. Only Kazuha could hear herself hiccup soft sobs.

"You promised you'd come to get me, HEIJI!" She yelled out to the empty park, she was so young that her feet dangled from the park bench and she suddenly opened her eyes as she heard a voice calling.

"-HA! –ZUHA! KAZUHA!" She finally recognized the voice and her head snapped up as she saw Heiji's childhood form running closer to her, waving.

"Heiji," She whispered. Not realizing her eyes stopped watering and a slight smile came over her for a moment, but it fell down as her eyebrows furrowed into each other, "HEIJI! WHERE WERE YA?" She exclaimed jumping down from the bench with her arms crossed.

Heiji finally caught his breath as he stood in front of Kazuha and grinned, "Ya got the wrong park, AHOU! I had to search everywhere, I was worried about ya!"

Kazuha's face flushed a bright pink and turned away embarrassed, "Ahou," She muttered under her breath.

Heiji expression tensed and he looked at her flustered, "What was that?" He exclaimed.

"AHOU!" Kazuha stuck out her tongue and Heiji chased after her as she ran. Kazuha laughed, she laughed like Heiji would never stop being there for her. She laughed thinking about how silly she was for thinking Heiji wouldn't come in the first place. She laughed because she'd realized she'd found herself liking the one and only ahou, Hattori Heiji.

"Kazuha-chan," A voice called from the darkness of her mind, "wake up," it nudged her and her eyes flickered open to light and she had to squint and groggily make herself awaken fully.

Kazuha saw Ran staring at her worriedly and she forced a smile when she woke, "I'm sorry to wake you Kazuha-chan. Are you feeling okay?"

She was about to rely with a clean, simple answer when her eyes suddenly latched onto something she didn't want to see a second time, "Heiji," her voice immediately broke and tears flooded the creases of her eyes. He was lying on cot now with lifeless eyes and nonmoving limbs.

Kazuha sat up in the chair she was leaned back in. The other dead bodies of Conan and two other strange boys filled a few other cots and their expressions all looked the same. Kazuha had to cover her mouth as she felt the urge to cry out with the pain that seemed to shot up from her heart.

"Heiji's Dead," she looked away closing her eyes, but another pair of arms latched around Kazuha into a hug.

"It's okay, Kazuha-chan! We'll get them back! We'll do whatever we have to do!" Ran was hugging her tightly, but the words that she was trying to comfort Kazuha with, seemed impossible to believe.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuha shoved Ran away a bit and curled into her chair, "They're dead! They're gone! There's no getting them back, even I know that!" Kazuha looked at Ran with such sadness it almost looked like fury, "You've been around deaths too, Ran-chan! You should know that it's impossible to bring a life back!"

"But that's where your wrong," A girl with long purple hair and an odd looking outfit stepped into Kazuha's range of vision and she stole her attention completely.

"What do you mean?" Kazuha called in a harsh raspy tone.

There was silence for only a second when Ran turned to Kazuha again, "Kazuha-chan, what do you remember last; when we stepped outside of the mansion?"

"How could I forget? You saw it too, right? The huge monster and that creepy looking girl that looked like her," Kazuha pointed to the girl with purple hair again.

She knew what she was talking about. The girl that tried to kill them had black hair and a different wardrobe. She also seemed to have a much bigger killing type of aura and Kazuha knew one when she felt one after all the cases she'd been on with Heiji.

Aoko stepped in and looked at the purple haired girl with a long gaze, as if she was asking for permission to say something. The girl only nodded and Aoko stared at Kazuha, "Well, they're actually witches," Aoko stated simply, but she looked at Kazuha like she might not actually believe that very questionable statement.

Kazuha had to admit that after all the things she'd heard in her life, nothing had been more unrealistic than this one, "Witches?" -was all she could choke out. After processing it; it was really the only thing she could think that would make it possible, besides her crazy thought that it was actually aliens when they were first attacked.

"I didn't really want to believe in it at first too, but-" Aoko looked back at Heiji and the others lying on the cots in the large room, "Akako said that that witch with black hair is the one that made them like this and the only way to reverse it is through a spell."

_Akako? _Kazuha thought, remembering the photograph in the bedroom with the family and the two girls. Some pieces started to connect in Kazuha's mind as she looked up, "So it's really possible? We can save them from the dead?"

"They're not dead yet," Akako said as she walked briskly to the other side of Kazuha as she suddenly realized what she'd been sitting next to this whole time.

A cot was laid out by the wall and there laid the girl with black hair in a motionless position. Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving. Kazuha jumped back in her chair a bit, "I-is she-?"

"Dead," Akako finished, "but those four's souls are still here." Akako gently put her hand over the girl's chest and closed her eyes a bit.

"You haven't told us much yet since we moved them inside, what do you mean by all of this, Akako-chan?" Aoko asked.

Akako deeply inhaled and exhaled, "This is my sister, if you didn't already know," She started, "I believe this whole summoning thing was one big scheme to kill me. I wouldn't blame her," Akako's voice dropped a bit, "But, as for the ritual she needed to feed on 4 brilliant souls in order to strengthen her power to summon Rimmon-the God of destruction and war." She paused, "That's where those 4 come in; she used them as a sacrifice."

"So… she… ate them?" Ran gasped and covered her mouth disgustedly.

"Their souls; yes," Akako turned to the Kazuha, Ran and Aoko with all seriousness, "But, as I've been saying," She paused, "their souls are all still alive within her."

Kazuha looked down at the girl's chest and an image of Heiji flashed through her mind as she thought about him being inside there.

"How do we save them then?" Aoko asked.

"That's just it," Akako said, "souls hardly ever come back after being devoured by witches," She looked at the girl's stomach with a horrified expression, "Once a soul is inside of a witch it begins to destroy itself and over a time span of 36 hours it is corrupted and the witch takes it as part of her own self for strength and power. That is when the life inside the soul truly dies."

The three of them waited in silence for a moment, thinking Akako would answer their question.

Kazuha would save Heiji if he was still in there, she would grab his soul into her hands and caress it and return it to him. She wouldn't stop at anything until he was safely returned to his old self; the Hattori Heiji she loved.

"If you are really willing to put your own life on the line for them, there is a way that only you can save them. I do not know their hearts as well as you three do, but I will help." Akako stated looking at every person in the room.

Kazuha heard Ran exhale deeply, "Akako-san, you have to understand that I'm not just willing to put my life on the line, but I'll live; I'll survive no matter what and I'll save Conan-kun," She stared with such determination it struck the courage inside Kazuha and Aoko.

"That's right," Aoko agreed and carried the same expression as Ran as she glanced back and forth from Kaito and Hakuba to Akako.

Akako's face was surprised, but after a moment she quickly hid her expression and smiled; she almost seemed to be encouraged by Ran herself.

"Fools will be fools," She smirked and she continued, "Well, let's see," She paced back to the bedside of her sister and touched her chest lightly, "To start off with a simple explanation, I'll have to pull each soul from her body and then I'll have then put them back into their original bodies."

Akako then pointed over to the boys and stared back intensely as she continued, "I'll have to connect only one person to each of their hearts through a spell and you'll be under a comma-like state, but once you have saved them, and their hearts have regained themselves and are stable you will wake up, so don't worry."

"But… Akako-san, what exactly will we be doing to save them?" Kazuha asked curiously.

Akako looked back at Kazuha and then glanced at Ran and Aoko who were also curious of the same question just by the expression on their faces, "Right now they are probably all trapped within their own nightmares, or actually-their souls are twisted into their worst fears. It will be your job to save them from themselves."

"But-how?" Ran asked worried.

"I do not know them as well as you might, but you have to have a strong heart in order to go up against them." Akako answered back with a slight worried expression on her own face.

"Akako-chan," Aoko called and walked straight up to her, "what do I do about Kaito and Hakuba?" She looked back at them, then to the girl with black hair, "I can't be connected to them at the same time, what should I do?"

Aoko was staring straight up into Akako's red eyes with a sadness that made Akako's expression look the same. Even Kazuha knew that there was something deep between their changes in expressions.

Akako sighed with a smile, looking away from Aoko for a moment, "I guess I'll have to take that kid-obsessed-detective-geek."

Aoko's face was very surprised, "but, don't you like Kaito? Why don't you-"

"OHOHOHO!" Akako cut in with her classic laugh, "PLEASE! That idiot isn't up to my standards, but-" Akako paused, "I know someone who is way more in love with him then I ever will be."

Aoko's face flushed and she stuttered a bit unable to speak, "I-I don't… I- just," Aoko's face was a very deep red now and she looked down at her feet as she stood in front of Akako, "T-Thank you," she finally stuttered and Kazuha and Ran both smiled. Akako smiled gently at Aoko and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Consider this a one-time surrender-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Akako laughed and smirked a witchy smile. Kazuha, Aoko, and Ran felt a shiver run down their spines from Akako's wicked laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll take the Ahou," Kazuha changed the subject and stood from her chair.

"And Naturally I'll be with Conan-kun," Ran smiled and walked over to his bedside as she watched him unmoving. His hair was messy and his glasses were gone. She almost thought of Shinichi as a sleeping child when she watched him.

"Then I guess it's decided," Akako pulled out her staff from thin air, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Are you curious? Did you like the HeiKazu flashback? Any Questions for me? Any hypothesis on what all this is going to lead to?<p>

Ugh…. It's so hard to write people explaining things… Especially fictional things like witches and souls since none of that is actually considered possible in our society. =P

Please Reviewand let me know your thoughts~! *puppy dog eyes* T-T (I really would like input out of all my 200-some visitors! And 600 Hits!) XD Thank you EVERYONE for reading~!

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night**_. –Vampire Knight


	10. Chapter 10

There's not much to say before you start reading this chapter except Thank you for your awesome support! XD

I hope you like the rest… Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Akako had placed all four of their souls back and had already put Kazuha and Aoko under her spell which connected them to each other's hearts. The two of them were passed out in chairs next to their childhood friends<p>

Ran sat herself down in the chair next to Conan's cot. He lay so peacefully she smiled a bit, "Don't worry Conan-kun, I'll bring you back-no matter what!" She spoke to him in a whispering tone hoping that he could really hear here.

Conan was more important to Ran that a lot of other people would think. He was like a replacement for Shinichi, but she still cared for him as his own person. She accepted they were two different people and lived waiting for Shinichi with her faux younger brother who she loved dearly.

"Mouri-san, are you ready?" Akako stood over her with her staff and book of incantations.

Ran nodded and grabbed Conan's hand as she closed her eyes. She had to admit deep down she was a bit frightened, but she had already built a towering wall of courage around that fear and she lay back only thinking about Conan and his safety.

Ran heard Akako speak strange words and she felt a presence in the air. Ran felt herself drifting far away from reality and in one single heartbeat, it felt like a thousand tons of air had crushed her and she was engulfed by darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she had all her 5 senses working too perfectly in what seemed to be only a dream.

Out of the mist of darkness a clearing appeared of a small study. One that seemed like it was used in the 1900's. Ran walked closer to the scene and when she entered every exit a sealed and she realized book floating in midair and many other common house objects. It was like she was in space, but she was the only one that gravity was holding down.

"Who's there?" Two familiar voices echoed from the behind her. Ran's reflexes made her quickly spin around to see someone she was not expecting.

"Shinichi?" She asked so quietly that even she couldn't hear herself, only the strong thoughts that poured from her mind, "Shinichi? Why is Shinichi here?" Ran asked herself as she stared dumbfounded by him.

His hair shaded over his eyes so she could not see his expression, but something about him standing there the way he was made Ran want to actually take a step back.

"Ran?" Two voices came from Shinichi and Ran blinked, but when she did Shinichi was no longer in front of her… Conan was.

"Conan-kun?" She had to ask blinking even more times with surprise, "W-What's going on?" She asked herself.

"Ran…" Conan backed himself up against a wall and his looked terrified even thought his glasses shone in a way so Ran could not see his eyes, "Why are you here? Oh god no-Stay AWAY!" Conan grasped his face and Ran shivered with a bit of fear.

"What's the mat-" Ran tried to ask.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ran finally noticed the voices now. Whenever Conan opened his mouth she could hear Shinichi's voice along with his.

Ran's eyes bounced away from Conan for a moment as she tried to look to see if Shinichi was elsewhere, but when she looked back Shinichi was cowering in the same spot the Conan was.

"Shinichi," Ran said his name again, "I don't understand this what's going on?" She tried to take a couple steps forward, but Shinichi stopped her.

"STOP, Don't come near me!" He panicked and drove himself into another corner of the room.

"Why?" Ran asked scared, "Shinichi, WHAT'S WRONG?" She walked closer to him and he curled himself down into a position on the floor as he held the temples of his head tightly.

"I can't let you find out! I CAN'T LET YOU FIND OUT!" He muttered over and over again.

Ran stayed back for a moment, but she approached him and as she knelt down to him and reached out. Shinichi's image flickered to Conan's and back multiple times. Ran had to blink more unconsciously trying to process what she was seeing.

"I can't let you know," He mumbled in Conan's form, but Shinichi's voice still lingered, "I can't lose you to them. I can't-I can't-I CAN'T!"

Ran's mind was already coming up with strange meanings for the things that were happening, but she didn't like any so she decided to ask more questions until she found the truth, "Lose me to Who? What can't you let me know?" Ran reached out further to Conan's face and it flicked back to Shinichi.

"You'll be in danger. What if I can't protect you?" Shinichi and Conan's voices muttered seriously. Ran had enough of the gibberish and she just barely reached out to touch Shinichi's hand, but immediately when she did-Everything around her vanished including Shinichi.

She was alone and to her that was the worst feeling she could feel. Suddenly a terribly sinister laugh chuckled out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Ran! But could you start heading home without me?" Ran heard that oh-so-familiar line, but she turn herself around only to have all the darkness be replaced with that one memory.

Ran saw herself as she stood to the side, "Eh? Wait!" Her other self tried to call, but her shoelace had prevented her.

Shinichi still Ran off, "I'll be quick and catch up to you!" He called and Ran watched with herself as Shinichi took off again. Except something was different this time…

_This is the night Shinichi went off on the case all of a sudden, _She thought. _The one that he can't come back for… _Ran took a glimpse of herself as she saw she crying and worried face that stood completely still like she was frozen.

But Ran wasn't frozen this time as she watched Shinichi go, only curious and determined. And without really thinking it through she raced after him. She raced after him into the dark of the alley he disappeared behind and she trailed him determined to know what had happened.

"Shinichi," Ran whispered out loud next to him as he peeked around the back side of a buildings wall, "Hey, Shinichi!" She whispered again, but he ignored her like she wasn't there. Ran tried to touch his should, but she passed right through him like a ghost.

Ran stood dumbfounded as she stared at her hand like she had died, "What does this mean?" She asked herself. _Am I only here to watch Shinichi's memories? _ She asked herself and peeked around the corner to see a smuggling act.

Ran gasped and stepped back out a view as a reflex she covered her mouth in shock. _So this is what Shinichi must have seen that night. _She thought her herself.

Suddenly loud footsteps came pounding in Ran's ears and she glanced her head behind Shinichi to see a tall man covered in black and long blonde hair raise a baseball bat.

"OH NO, SHINICHI!" Ran shouted, but Shinichi wasn't in time himself as the large baseball bat collided with his head. He crashed to the ground with blood flowing down his temple and a blank expression on his face.

"Shinichi!" Ran rushed to his side and fell to her knees as she tried to touch him, but couldn't, 'Oh, Shinichi. Get up! Please get up!" Ran was at the brink of tears and she tried to huddle over him as she realized the two men in black standing over Shinichi's body while talking.

"Let's kill him!" The shorter one with black sunglasses called rashly while pulling a gun from the inside of his suit.

"Wait! The police are still nearby," A smile crossed over the tall one's face and he pulled out a small silver box from his coat, "We'll use this; it's a new poisonous drug from the organization." He clicked open the box and pulled out a small tablet.

_Poisonous drug? _Ran thought; _Organization?_

"Once the poison is consumed, there is no way it can be detected on the corpse." The man lifted Shinichi's head and Ran tried to smack him away, but she passed through him each time like a transparent piece of nothing. She felt so infuriated with herself as he slid the poison down his throat with a water capsule. "We haven't tested it on human beings… Let's experiment on him."

Ran wanted to use her karate so bad as the man stood and tipped his hat, "Goodbye, Great Detective," He said sarcastically and the two men in black fled and vanished into the night.

Ran glared at them until she suddenly heard groaning and a choking sound. Her hands started to shake furiously as she sat there helplessly looking down at her childhood friend.

Shinichi was gripping the grass so hard that he pulled hundreds of pieces out as he gritted his teeth with pain, "Shinichi!" Ran called with tears in her eyes, "Don't die, Shinichi!" She cried as she stared at his face through blurry eyes.

All of a sudden, steam arose from Shinichi's body as sweat beads rolled down his face, "Shinichi," Ran kept calling his name as she watched him, but then she had to stop herself from even breathing as she watched what happened in front of her next.

Shinichi's hands disappeared into his sleeves and his body grew smaller and smaller and Ran felt like her own mind was being toyed with as she cleared her teary eyes with her sleeves and watched how all the steam engulfed Shinichi until Ran couldn't see him.

"No," She whispered to herself rejecting the thought of him dying, "Shinichi," She stopped her hand mid-way as the steam cleared and a small child replaced Shinichi.

"Conan…kun," She stated to herself in utter shock, "So it really was you," her hand dropped to her side and she continued, "You were Conan all along… And I'm the one that let this happen to you." Ran's eyes filled with tears again, "I should've stopped you from running off that night then none of this would have happened to you and you'd still be Shinichi right now!" She called.

"Hey! There's a dead body over here!" A flashlight blinded Ran's eyes so that she had to shield them with her arm. She carefully lowered her wrist a bit, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't next to Shinichi anymore. In fact she wasn't anywhere; she was just consumed with darkness again.

Ran spun herself around looking for answers, but to her dismay there was nothing. She wanted to know what that memory meant. She had so many questions, but she didn't have time to think about that when she saw the man dressed in black with long blonde hair standing in front of her. Ran froze as she felt a terribly sickening feeling creeping churning her stomach.

Ran stood and took a step back afraid, she looked into his eyes and all she was blood. She could hear people screaming and it scared her so much her legs started to shake and she couldn't move.

_I feel like I'm going to die, _Ran thought. Before she even processed what was really happening the man pulled a gun from nowhere and shot right through Ran, but nothing hit her.

She still stood with no pain, but just as much fear. She turned around behind her saw something that took her breath away and made her shocked beyond disbelief.

Herself. She was looking at herself sprawled across the floor with a gaping bullet wound through the heart. Her face was as pale as the color white and her eyes filled with fear. Ran's hands shook and her whole body trembled.

"RAN!" Conan's voice cut through her speechless state and she turned to see her childhood friend lying beaten on the ground with tears rushing down his face, "NO! RAN!" He tried to move, but the other man is black with sunglasses smashed his foot down onto his back.

"Shut up!" He yelled and Conan whined as the pain shot through his back.

"No, Shinichi!" she called still invisible to everyone around her. Ran was so angry her fist balled up and she shook with such fury that a large wave of hate came pouring out of her very being.

"Let him go," She whispered through gritted teeth. Suddenly the whole room seemed to stop and everyone turned to her.

"But, that's impossible. Aniki, you just shot her!" The shorter one called out.

Ran glanced up to the taller one and they both had unwavering eyes, "Hm, This will be interesting," In a flash his gun was up and he pulled the trigger without a second to waste.

Ran dodged it in the exact same instant and she made her way over to the man as she leaned under his range of vision and attacked with a classic Karate move which hit his chest with her foot as she kicked up.

Ran felt invincible, not for the reason she was strong, but for her will in protecting Shinichi. As she thought these distractions clouded her mind and she missed the man coming back with a large forceful punch.

Ran was knocked onto her back and slid next to Shinichi, "Ran!" Shinichi called in front of her.

"It's okay, Shinichi. I'll protect you. I'm strong too, even though you might now think so. But I'll always be here for you." Ran smiled as she turned her bruised body over to face him as she lay beaten too.

"Ran, you-" The taller one pounded his foot down onto Ran's stupid and she cried out in pain as the tip of the gun as shoved into her face.

"I'll make sure you die this time!" He growled down at her with cold eyes.

Ran felt numb from her stomach to her legs and she had to realize her own position as she lay in the place she was soon to die. She turned her head to Shinichi, ignoring the man and her eyes stared into his gently as he looked back with pain and worry.

"I can't lose you again!" He whispered.

"But even if I die now, I'll always be with you," She tried to turn her head to look more directly at him, but she could only move so far with the man's heel digging into her stomach, "I love you, Shinichi,"

A gun shot went off, but brightness was suddenly stinging Ran's eyes as she felt like a feather floating down from the sky. A warm pair of arms pulled her into a tight embrace and she felt warm tears of happiness pour down her face.

"Thank you, Ran," Shinichi's came from the one hugging her and her eyes drifted closed as she wrapped her own arms back around him. The white of the room was like a cool summer day to her skin, but her face felt hot from the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

Shinichi pulled her back to stare into her eyes, "I've loved you all this time too, Ran," More blood rushed to her cheeks and she could see some redness across Shinichi's face too as he pulled her closer and they both titled their heads as they knew what the other was thinking.

Ran closed her eyes and felt his warm lips gently wrap themselves around her own and she prayed to god that she would never wake up from this kiss. That she would always be by Shinichi's side no matter what.

* * *

><p>How's that for ShinRan! *phew*<p>

Goodness that took a lot longer than I thought since it's usually 5 pages per chapter and this is a good 8… but I still hope everyone liked and understood what was happening throughout the entire thing or else I'll feel really stupid…

It takes so long to write something that you can perfectly imagine, but still leave enough creativity for the reader to make up their own interpretation of the story.

Fun Fact: In total this story is an amazing amount of 51 pages in font 12 in my word file… That's one hell of an accomplishment for me! XD

P.S. This isn't the end!

Review~!

Quote: _**I will also Show you a sweet dream next night**_. -Vampire knight


	11. Chapter 11

To some people who completely missed the meaning of the end of my last chapter… They're **NOT** dead. GET THAT? **N**-**O**-**T**! Yeah, that's right… Ran and Shinichi are very much alive… Nyoro~n…

*face palm* I feel like I've been getting farther and farther away from my reader's imagination. So I added a few details to clear things up for either my incompetence or my reader's incompetence… *sigh*

Anyway-ENJOY! And look out for my new fanfiction coming soon ;)

P.S. HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER CHELSEA~! XD

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Aoko had been wandering in darkness for what seemed like days and her voice felt hoarse from screaming Kaito's name. <em>Maybe he's gone, <em>a realistic voice said inside her.

"NO!" Aoko yelled loudly and tears flooded her eyes, "Don't think like that Aoko; he has to be here somewhere." She gathered all her strength to start running again when she had no idea where she was even going. All she knew was that she needed to find Kaito and bring him back.

Aoko had to stop herself when the tears started to blur her vision.

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, but suddenly Aoko snapped her head up when she finally heard a voice shouting, "WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

A sinister laugh came after the unfamiliar man's voice and Aoko realized she was standing in back of auditorium. A stage was lit up with many spotlights and at the bottom of the large stage had props lying around.

Aoko ran to the railing at the top part of the audience seating and looked down below in hope to see Kaito. _It looks like a magic show, _She thought. Instead of finding Kaito- Aoko saw a tall man with a mustache standing in the middle of the stage. He was wearing a black suit and had a small black hat place onto his head. He was luxuriously strolling about the stage while twirling a gun in his hand.

"I'd like to start the show with one of my personal favorites," The man yelled out while looking down at the empty auditorium. Aoko followed his eyes and to her surprise she saw her worst enemy.

"KID!" Aoko exclaimed. He was wearing the white suit, but his hat had fallen off onto the floor. Aoko couldn't see his face since he was facing the stage, but she noticed that Kid was forcefully strapped down to his seat and something was holding his head into an upright position.

_What's Kid doing here? _Aoko stared down at him with confusion, "Wait," Aoko said out loud to herself, "Akako-chan told us that were we'd end up would be in their worst nightmare." She had to say out loud to snap herself out of her trance on the weird Magic show. _So… This is Kaito's worst nightmare? _Aoko thought quizzically. _Never mind that! _Another side of her shook off her questioning thoughts as she suddenly backed up and raced to the staircase leading down to the main auditorium.

Aoko stopped at the bottom of the stairs as her attention was caught by the man on stage when he snapped his fingers, "Bring out the lovely assistant!" He called with a devious smirk curling his face into a Satan-like expression.

_Lovely assistant? _Aoko thought as she took off to the front of the stage again.

"NO!" A way too familiar voice rang out through the entire place making Aoko freeze in her tracks to look around her.

"Kaito?" She asked herself. _That was definitely Kaito's voice. _Aoko looked back at the stage to see a shocking discovery.

Aoko was looking at herself for some reason. Her face was bruised and her eyes were filled with tears that shone off the hard spotlights of the stage.

"Why am I-?" She cut herself off as the man in black forcefully grabbed Aoko by the hair and yanked her out into the middle of the stage. Aoko could see herself trying her best to hid the pain, but even she had to wince at the imagination her actually being dragged like that.

"STOP IT! LET HER GO!" Kaito's voice rang out again.

"Stupid~ thief," The man on the stage said, "You're getting what you deserve for trying to foil our plans of immortality!"

_Immortality? _Aoko ran closer to the stage despite all reason to run away. Kaito's voice came from near the stage and Aoko ran right towards the one person she despised most.

Kid was the only one besides her in the audience seating and she had to find Kaito- No matter what! Aoko had turned down the isle of the front row and her running slowed to a walk as she noticed him.

_Similar!_ Her thoughts screamed, _Way too similar! _ Aoko froze as she was only a couple feet away from him. His face was cut and bleeding and he had a black eye. His head was forcefully chocked back to look at the stage and metal electrical wires were attacked to his restraints.

"Kai…to," She barely choked out the words. She looked at his face and then at his costume. He was dressed as Kid and it couldn't be a disguise due to the obvious bleeding from his face which wouldn't be possible if he was wearing a mask.

"So you really are Kid," She spoke then realized with surprise that her other self on stage said the exact same thing at the same time. She looked up to see her unmoving eyes staring at Kaito with tears rolling out of the corners of her eyes.

"Aoko," Kaito's voice cracked and his poker face that always held seemed to be crumbling as she realized his eyes looked wet.

Aoko noticed herself on stage look away from Kaito with an expression mixed with emotions. She could tell that she was angry, but too sad to yell.

Aoko felt the same as her other self. _All those times I made sure to prove your innocence; you were actually guilty. Every time I asked you a question-thinking I'd get the truth-You probably lied to me._ Aoko gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream out with rage and that terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach from being released.

Aoko had to snap out of her feelings as Kaito yelled her name in pain. She looked up to the stage and saw the man putting a gag over her mouth and pulling her towards a water tank.

Some men in black came from the side of the stage and handcuffed Aoko behind her back and around her ankles. They then proceeded to wrap thick chains around her body and finally lock them in.

Kaito struggled in his restraints and was about to pull himself up when the man in black yelled, "SHUT UP!" and pressed a remote control which Aoko realized to late electrocuted Kaito.

"KAITO!" Aoko ran to his side and tried to open his restraints, but each time she passed through him like a ghost, "NO! KAITO!" Aoko panicked as the electricity stopped and Kaito huffed quietly with his eyes closed and tears finally fell from his eyes.

Aoko suddenly felt an emotion come over her which was different from the others… Worry. She was worried for Kid-No… She was worried for Kaito. Aoko couldn't really think about Kaito's secrets as she watched his face in pain. All she cared for at the moment was protecting him. She wanted to save him from this.

Kaito looked back up to the man with a death glare, "-Aoko… Let Aoko go!" He said with a hoarse voice.

"Wait, KAITO! That's not really me!" Aoko yelled in his face, but he still ignored her as if she was only a small piece of air with no real existence, "This is just a nightmare Kaito! You have to wake up!" Aoko yelled into his face, but still nothing happened.

Aoko froze and whipped around as she heard the man in black laughing so loudly it echoed off of every wall in the auditorium. The only thought that came to Aoko's mind as she watched the man climb the stairs to the large water tank, while gripping her other self's hair, was that this man was utterly disgusting.

Aoko's thoughts raced while panicking, she watched herself draw closer to the water tank as she tripped over her own feet while getting to the top. Aoko turned back to Kaito realized this was his conscious so she had to just snap him out of this nightmare.

Suddenly a splash was heard from behind her and Aoko's heart started to race. _I'm drowning! I'm going to die! _She was frightened to see herself struggling as she sank to the bottom of the tank. Aoko couldn't move; she felt utterly defenseless.

"AOOOOKKKKKKOOO!" Kaito yelled out despite his own pain and he wept so hard that tears flooded down his face, but he still continued to scream her name as she struggled in his seat. Aoko snapped out of her trance as she looked back at Kaito.

Aoko was scared of Kaito. She had never seen her best friend like this before. She was scared for Kaito. Aoko's hands shook as she balled her fists up and walked pushed her face right into Kaito's. _I'll save you._ She thought before doing the craziest thing she'd ever done.

"Kaito! Look at me!" Unintentional tears flooded her eyes, "I'm right here!" She tried to smile as wet streaks rolled right over her lips. "I don't care if you're Kid! I LOVE YOU, BAKAITO!" Aoko slammed down her hands onto his shoulders and this time she could feel him; she was touching him.

"A-Aoko?" Kaito's eyes suddenly moved to her own face.

"That's right, Baka," She smiled as she wrapped her arms into a huge grip around Kaito. She squeezed him into her hug and hiccupped soft sobs, "I love you! DID YOU HEAR THAT? Because I'm never letting you go again- whether you're Kid or Kaito!" The words wouldn't stop coming from her mouth. She just wanted to finally let Kaito know what she was thinking. She wanted to be with him and she never wanted to see his suffering.

Aoko's eyes were closed while she cried out. Her eyes suddenly shot open after she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. Aoko then realized her surroundings. She was standing in front of the clock tower she met Kaito at. The sun was shining on her face and her cheeks felt warm. Aoko pulled back to see the person she was holding.

Kaito was smiling at her and suddenly a red rose popped up between them. Kaito tucked it behind her ear and Aoko felt herself blushing even more.

"I love you too, Ahouko," Kaito grinned his famous grin that even seemed to put a smile of Aoko face and suddenly she was attacked with his warm lips. The surprise was shocking at first, but she slowly let herself be taken over by him and she smirked while they still held each other close.

Aoko loved Kaito, and Kaito loved her. It seemed to good to be true, but Aoko also knew there was more that they would have to overcome if they truly wanted to be together. Suddenly all of her thoughts washed away as she felt overpowering warmth growing around her; it was Kaito.

Aoko laughed a bit and forgot everything was thinking as she embraced the moment. She wanted to hold onto Kaito forever.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes... I didn't really feel like going over it. XP<p>

I hope you enjoyed… A lot more chapters to come! (Or maybe not that much, but… ANYWAY-YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF!) DX

Review please~! ^_^

Quote: _**I will also show you a sweet dream next night. **_–Vampire Knight


	12. Chapter 12

I really don't even know where I could begin to apologize for my absent writing. So let's start at sorry I suck so badly I kept all my readers waiting 2 months for my new chapters…

Once again, really-I know I need a good frying pan to the gut for it-I'm terribly sorry. And now I don't know how long it will take me for my other chapters because schools started and my Honors World Lit is…. Well… you get the point.

I won't delay you any longer.

Seriously guys-I love you if you can forgive me! XD So here's your next chapter for stolen

(Disclaimer: Original Idea-created by Chelseaj500)

P.S. Any of my readers who love Akako-Check out Chelsea's "A Temptress' Spell"

It's like her original plans for the plot she made that I took on as a story of my own for her birthday XD

* * *

><p>Kazuha's feet hurt so much they felt like they were bleeding. She's been running from the second she entered an odd Labyrinth with different murders and crime scenes in every door she found. <em>Figures that Mystery Ahou would have a world filled with murders inside his soul, <em>Kazuha thought to herself trying to lighten her mood.

Kazuha had been searching desperately for Heiji, but every turn she took looked like the last. Kazuha even tried to ask people she encountered if they'd seen Heiji, but she was like a ghost to all of them and they passed through her and continued reenacting the same scenes over and over again.

Kazuha finally stopped as she noticed that something was different about this spot. Her knees felt like jello from bounding up countless flights of stairs, but she pulled herself up from her heavy breathing and glanced around. Kazuha found herself Osaka suddenly staring out at the entire city from the observation deck her and Heiji had took Conan, Ran and her father.

Kazuha quickly whirled around to see the empty deck. There was nobody and it felt to quiet. "Heiji?" She called out only to receive her echo as a response.

Suddenly a small dark shadow made its way overhead and Kazuha barely turned her head in time to see something dark disappear behind a wall toward the opposite side of the observation deck. Kazuha slowly took on step forward without moving her eyes from the spot, but froze when she heard crumbling. Instinctively she moved back just as the floor beneath her broke and tumbled into a dark abyss. Kazuha held her chest as her heart raced. She peered down into the dark hole talking a deep breath and being more careful of where she was going when she tried to take more steps back in order to get as far from the hole as possible.

Kazuha panicked as she felt her leg dragging her down with gravity, but she controlled her fall well enough that she made the half of her body still left of solid ground fall so she would be okay. _Oh god, oh god! _Kazuha scrabbled onto the tiny island she now only realized she had left as the rest of the floor turned into complete nothingness. Kazuha griped the edges of the floor she had left and looked around hurriedly for an escape to safe ground. But there were none.

Kazuha was completely isolated and she felt a pit in her stomach as she tried to swallow her fear. Kazuha now found herself on this small island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but a dark cloud under her. She wanted to get away, but Kazuha held her position. She felt like a statue about ready to crack if she even took a breath to big.

Suddenly a cold rush glazed against the tips of her fingers and Kazuha quickly pulled her hands tightly to her chest while looking around to see what had caused such a chilling touch. She then noticed that an ocean of water had somehow filled itself up around her small island. Kazuha panicked even more, not because she didn't like water, but because there was a seemingly endless supply filled up around her and she had no means of escape.

A thought came to her as she slowly held out her hand towards the quiet water. She placed her palm just above the surface and the liquid was so frighteningly cold Kazuha winced as if the water had produced frost on her hand.

Kazuha tightened a grip around her hand as she tried to warm her herself. The water was as cold as the Arctic and reminded Kazuha of a liquefied temperature of ice. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what she was going to do she glanced back into the depths of the water before letting out a terrified scream that echoed loudly into the darkness.

She was herself floating just underneath the surface of the water. Her eyes were slightly open, but her complexion was as white as snow. She made her heart slow as she realized it was only a nightmare and she watched herself float by. But she soon realized more followed. Kazuha saw Kudo Shinichi floating just like her doppelganger and she peered along the top of the water to see more people. Ran, Kogoro-san, Heiji's Mom, Heiji's Dad- Everyone! Everyone she knew and were all floating underneath the surface just going past Kazuha ever so slowly. Like a river of Death.

Until finally the last person she could see coming towards her.

"HEIJI!" She yelled almost ecstatic, but also full of panic. She couldn't touch the water or else she would probably freeze or possibly fall in and be carried away like the rest.

"HEIJI! Get out of the water! Come with me!" She called to him. But he wasn't responding.

He was getting closer and she panicked thinking she's let him slip by. She kept calling his name desperately. Tears fell from her eyes into the water making ripples spread over his face.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" She yelled out and without any thinking she reached over the edge and into the icy water to grab him, but with that she slipped off the edge and screamed as she plunged into the water grabbing Heiji in a tight hug.

The water was freezing against her skin and even Heiji felt like an icicle against her, but she wouldn't let go. She felt herself kicking slightly to get back to the surface, but she was already numb within seconds and she felt herself slipping from the grasps of life as she was running out of breath.

She opened her eyes to see Heiji's dead like face and she could feel herself crying underwater. _I can't save you. I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I'm sorry._ Kazuha slowly locked her lips into his and she whimpered knowing this was her last breath and she was giving it to Heiji. _I love you._

There was sudden warmth on Kazuha's skin and it spread quickly. A soft smooth thing ly underneath her and her eyes stung as a blinding light that passed through her eyelids and he squeezed her eyes tight. She sucked in a breath-_wait._

Kazuha tried to open her eyes wondering how she was breathing, but suddenly there was voice coming from right beside her, "Come on, open your eyes." He said.

Kazuha's eyes shot open as fast as a gunshot and as soon as she saw his dark skin she smiled like a lunatic and she met his green eyes with tears overflowing. They were on a empty, sandy beach and the waves just barely caressed the shore.

"Ahou! What were you thinking? Were you just going to die for me?" Heiji glared at her, but he had a smile on too.

"Ahou, I'd face even death for you."

"I'm not sure an ahou like you could do it all by yourself. I'll always be with you if you need me. So don't try dying before me either." Heiji said moving himself closer to Kazuha s they lay on the beach.

"Say's the one who almost left without me." The tears on Kazuha's cheeks already dried from the suns rays and she felt Heiji's hand wrap around her own which felt even hotter than the sun warming her cold skin.

"Sorry."

They stared at each other and drew closer until they were so close their noses touched. They just stayed like that. Staring into each others eyes and soaking up the warmth of each other. Kazuha never wanted to leave his side again.

* * *

><p>Part 3 of 4 complete in the rescue mission, but we still have a major encounter that needs to go down.<p>

So now that we've had ShinRan, KaiAoko, and HeiKazu…

You can figure out the last two left for the matching… but… What exactly will happen with Akako and Hakuba? That's for me to know (and write) and you toe find out.

You're a great audience! LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIEW PLEASE! Whether it be with compliments or complaints or even guesses for Akako and Hakuba… Let me know ;)

(Sorry if the chapter was a little short. Just wrote in in the last 4 hours =P)

Quote: _**I will also Show you a sweet dream next night**_. -Vampire knight


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. Um… I guess I should apologize. There have been some things in my life and I've been busy too. So I don't know how much I can make up to you guys since I've kept you waiting and plus my grammar sucks. But you probably knew that.

Anyway, it's almost the last chapter( and by almost I mean like 3 or 4.. somehow it seems like this story is getting longer and longer) so thanks to all my reviewers and fans and to Chelsea. I really need to read her story version of this too, but I haven't even been on recently…

…That's all I have to say about that. Enjoy the long awaited Akako/Hakuba chapter and maybe someone else.. (AAHHHH! SPOILER? :p ) Trust me, this isn't like the normal past 4 dream-like chapter… well maybe it is a little-AH! STOP TRYING TO GET SO MUCH INFORMATION OUT OF ME-SHEESH! … Enjoy =3

(Disclaimer: Original idea created by Chelseaj500)

* * *

><p>Akako had been wandering for some time in a desert. Except this desert had a magenta sky and broken clocks and gears hovered in mid-air as if on some other planet. All she could see around her was the wastelands of open rolling hills and it when for miles on.<p>

Akako suddenly went stiff at a howling sound. The sand moved beneath her feet and her eyes flicked back and forth around her. _Something is coming_, she thought. The howling sound deafened and the air around her grew cold.

Under her breath, Akako muttered an incantation and her staff appeared floating in front of her. She grabbed it and spun around on her toes ready to face any threat, but still nothing was noticeably dangerous. She stood completely motionless and she could hear nothing except for a faint ringing in her head.

Akako narrowed her eyes and slowly started to scan the base of the sand. Suddenly out of the soundless desert a loud rumbling came and a screech pierced Akako's ears. She took one hand from her staff to hold her head. It was an unearthly sound from more of a creature than a regular animal.

The solid ground of sand behind Akako suddenly shot up into the air behind her and showered over her head and with a swift movement she bounced back into a turned to see a enormous worm-like thing slid into the ground she was standing in.

Akako slid back on the sand and took a firm position as the ground below her still quaked and she watched the sand intensely around her, expecting the thing to try to take a bit of her again.

As expected the Worm arose from beside her and she watched for a horrified moment as it lunged at her, but she quickly dodged and skidded back on her heels to watch the monster slowly look away. It's teeth were long and crooked and longer than its mouth could hold. It was blind with no eyes but it hissed and the sensors on it neck flared out into spiked. It was green and it snorted and hissed at Akako. A Draako, Akako thought and the monster screamed a deafening sound before taking a second lung at Akako with its jaws open wide. But this time Akako muttered and spell and waved her staff across its path and the Draako head was snapped backwards and its body was uprooted from the sand it hid in to the other side of the plain they stood on.

Akako had a moment to strategize, but her thoughts only wanted to ask questions. What was a magical creature doing in Hakuba's soul? Draako's were known to take hold of souls and manipulate and breed until the soul was corrupted into a insane state of sickness. And eventually the host would die off.

Hakuba in no way had ever had any of these symptoms to Akako's knowledge and it was indeed curious how well the Draako seemed to know how to deal with their prey.

Akako glared at the beast again as it slid its way into a tall position and howled into the sky and dived back down into the sand digging a new hole in its tracks. From what Akako knew about Draako's they were blind, but they had small pores all over their body that could smell their prey from miles away. And their appetite usually hungered for human souls.

Akako stood still and had a spell in mind to take it out one it showed itself again. It was ancient dark magic that would subdue the Draako into a state of paralysis. She could have a better chance of finding the rest of its pack and exterminating it that way.

A loud pounding suddenly started up around Akako and before she could even determine what the monsters location it's jaws were wide and open above Akako as the ground beneath her disappeared and the darkness the Draako's stomach lie below. Akako felt her body weigh down into the its mouth for a brief second before arms shot out from behind her and wrapped around her waist and she instead on falling into the Draako she was sucked back into a rectangular sized shape and darkness enveloped her body until she finally felt and breeze and intense amount of sunlight burned her eyes and she fell back onto a hard object.

Akako rolled over and to her surprise Hakuba lay underneath her rubbing his head and wincing. Akako looked at him curiously as she lifted herself off him and waiting for him to sit upright into a sitting position.

"You're alive," Akako said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes, or this is just a terrible dream. That would still be the same answer though," Hakuba stated matter-of-factly while looking up at her.

Akako took a glance around and realized that she was now on a small sailboat in the middle of a vast and seemingly endless ocean. "Why are you on a boat?" Akako asked.

"Last thing I remember was my chest," Hakuba paused and his hand hovered over his heart and he clenched his clothes into his fist, "It was like my heart was being ripped out."

"It was your soul," Akako added

"My soul," Hakuba said questioningly and after a while he said, "I still don't understand any of this."

Akako sighed, "Not everything is math and science in the world and not everything can be solved with simple deductions based on it. Magic exists too and you need to come to terms with that." Akako said fiercely.

"Oh, trust me. I've come to terms. You may not have realized, but I've been in here for longer than a human mind can perceive and I don't age. I don't need to eat or sleep. It's been _approximately 7 years, 2 months, 18 days, and almost 11 hours_." Hakuba stood up and held his teeth together and his eyes looked like they had experienced too much for a lifetime.

Akako went a bit silent at this. She had known that in the soul things are drawn out in terms of time and although it really hasn't been that long it might as well be here, "Something's wrong here though," Akako furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from Hakuba's gaze after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Hakuba asked.

"You should be in a trance-like sleep. You can't possibly be conscious this deep into yourself it's just not natural. And how did you know how where I was and how to save me from the Draakos?" Akako pondered looking back at him with suspicion.

"Draakos? You mean the worms? They are simple to track and I've learned their hunting styles all too well. They howl when hunting-except," Hakuba paused, "I'm the only thing with a soul to hunt in this place."

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to save me the way you did. How exactly-?"

"With this," Hakuba interrupted her before she could finish and he pulled his pocket watch from his tethered jacket and clicked it open. A light sprang open and circulated around the instruments of the pocket watch and each gear and hand on the clock glittered with unimaginable beauty. Even the sun seemed darker in this light and Akako leaned in closer to take a look.

"All the clocks in this place seem to be connected through time and space. With a simple thought and touch I can be pulled through to the place I wish to go. Except this trick cannot be used to get back to the real world. I can also see through the watches and when I saw you I almost thought you were Kimiko."

Akako's eyes shot up to look at Hakuba, "Kimiko?" She exclaimed and Hakuba looked back at her.

"Yes," Hakuba paused when he saw Akako's face growing paler and closed the watch, "Why?"

"I thought I she was dead," Akako stated with a far off gaze and sweat developing on her brow, "How do you know she's alive?"

"I remember her face when she ripped out my soul and ever since I've been here there has only been one time that I ran into her. She was in a forest on a small island. One minute she was there and I saw her face, but she didn't see me and she ran off. I tried to pursue her, but she was gone before I knew it."

Akako ran her fingers through her hair, "Where? Take me to where this island was?

Hakuba watched her for a moment as she walked across the boat, "Before that Koizumi-san, I need to ask you something." Before waiting for a reply Hakuba said, "Is this place a reflection of just my own soul?"

Akako looked back pondering his face for a moment, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Hakuba seemed to have a revelation look in his eyes as if the last missing piece to a puzzle was just pushed to its rightful place, "Than everything would make sense," Hakuba said, "For these past years I've seen my old memories-good and bad. I've visited places that I've been to before in the real world and somehow this place combines them all into a twisted labyrinth. But there are places in here I have never seen and the Draako are something that doesn't add up to my memories."

Akako's eyes widened and she remembered how she had to extract each of their souls from Kimiko herself and place them back into their bodies. _Could I have-? _Akako asked herself. "Kimiko's soul must have somehow attached to yours and I didn't notice. That would make perfect sense if what you're saying is true." Akako said and looked up to Hakuba.

"How do we fix this then? Are you planning on killing her?" Hakuba asked.

"She destroyed her body herself. Technically she is already dead and I cannot change that." Akako glanced away at the ocean waves for a moment.

"Does that mean-?"

"No," Akako interrupted already knowing what Hakuba would ask, "Your soul was forcibly removed and your body is not damaged. I came to save for the purpose of returning you to your body."

Hakuba smirked a bit, "How generous of you to give me the honor of having such a noble rescue."

Akako laughed placing the tips of her fingers over her mouth, "Don't get so cocky, I still have the power to enslave you again if I want." She smiled at him.

"You wouldn't have to enslave me with a beauty such a yours," Hakuba smiled back, "And besides I'd think you would owe me the favor as I am taking you to the island Kimiko is at."

"Well put," Akako smiled and glanced Hakuba up and down, "You're not as mental disturbed as I first thought you would be after 7 years of this world." Akako stated and Hakuba shrugged.

"It comes as a side effect from being a detective." Hakuba pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open. He held out his other hand to Akako and the light from the watch illuminated his face, "Coming then?"

Akako started for a moment, but looked back up to his eyes with a slight chuckle and a sinister smirk, "You're quite a mystery yourself, aren't you Saguru-kun?"

She grabbed onto his hand and with a simple twist Hakuba twisted her arm and his over her head and grabbed onto her waist so they were close together in each other's arms, "it's been said."

The light spun from the watch and wrapped itself around them until it finally enveloped their entire beings and they vanished into the space that can't even be seen between atoms.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I had an idea of where I was going to take this and how it was going to end, but now it's like OH! ADD THIS! And OH! ADD THAT! And next thing I know this story is going to be another 4 chapters long.<p>

Really, I don't know what to do with myself. It's like a sick obsession and addiction to writing that sometimes I just wish I could quit because it's so much WORK!

And I shouldn't have made this chapter so short considered how the next chapters are planned out in my head right now, but I'm just going to take it step-by-step like I always have.

Anyway, Min'na-san I hope you'll hang in there until the end.

_**Quote: "I will also show you a sweet dream next night"**_ –Vampire Knight


End file.
